


Time Warped

by Shnuggletea



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Dark Comedy, F/M, First Time, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Lemon, M/M, Multiverse, OTP Feels, Post Sailor Stars, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnuggletea/pseuds/Shnuggletea
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun night but when a Youma attack and sends Serena and Darien into an alternate dimension, they find themselves wishing Serena had picked another movie for date night. What happens when it's Halloween and you suddenly find yourself stuck in a movie filled with sexual freedom with no clear way out? Rocky Horror Picture Show and SM combine in an adventure! On AO3 for the first time!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Lovelies! This fic was actually posted last year first on Ninjette Twitch's page and then was moved to Elite Squad B's page. Now, I'm posting it again on my page lol. I'm also going to add an epilogue as many of the original reviews were confused by the ending. I will explain to the best of my abilities as I understand the concept. We shall see if you guys can follow the craziness of my brain!
> 
> There are two other fics I'm hoping to get done this year for this event. Both are on the horror scale though. If you guys don't know what my horror writing is like, there are examples on Ninjette Twitch's page in the Hot and Heavy Chronicles. Last year I wrote...three chapters? Either two or three I really can't remember but they are all on the lines of horror or creepy. But also with lemons, so at least you have that as well lol! This one is just silly though.
> 
> If you read it before maybe you would like to read it again? If you've watched the Rocky Horror Picture Show, maybe you will really love this interpretation? If you are a huge SM fan and love my writing, then hopefully you will get a kick out of this? Either way, if you are reading this, thank you in advance and WARNING: Out of Character interpretations here because...that's the point as you will soon see. I know I don't always do 100% the characters from the anime, I usually lean towards the manga, and even then I don't stick to who they are in that completely. I do keep at least one characteristic the same. That is no the case in this one for all but the main characters in this. If you find that my Serena and Darien are out of character...I'm sorry? But this is how I wanted them.

* * *

**Prologue**

_"'Emotion: Agitation or disturbance of mind; vehement or excited mental state.' It is also a powerful and irrational master."_

-Rocky Horror Picture Show

She had everything set up perfectly; the lighting, the pillows on the floor, the light snacks - no popcorn to get kernels in the teeth - her outfit, everything. Now she just needed her leading man to show up.

_2 hours ago…._

"_I'm going crazy here Mina. You are the Goddess of love! Help me out here!"_

_Mina's golden brows cinched together in thought. "He is coming over to watch a movie tonight?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And your parents aren't home, not till tomorrow?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Then what's the problem? A huge empty place, just you and Darien…"_

"_The problem, Mina, is that he WON'T SLEEP WITH ME!"_

_Mina hushed her, several people in the street __stopping to stare at them as they picked up the pace__. "What do you mean he __**won't**_ _sleep with you?" She whispered, but it still came out as a hiss as if accusing her of being the problem._

"_Darien thinks of me as a little kid! He doesn't even think of me that way." Tears were falling down her cheeks, unchecked, and the Senshi of love pulled her into a tight embrace._

"_It's okay, Serena. We will...just have to...change his mind about that! We will make him think of you like the adult that you are!"_

_She sniffled, a small amount of hope filling her chest. "And how do we do that?"_

"_First off, you got to dress the part. I will help you with that. And then, you need to pick the right film…."_

She danced around her living room. Everything was ready and prepared but she still felt out of sorts. The dress Mina had loaned her was riding up her thighs, the tight white cotton stretching tight to her hips. Not really sure how or why, Mina also had bunny ears and a tail that she strapped onto her, telling her it was now her Halloween costume so that Darien wouldn't get suspicious.

She was worried about the heels, calming herself with the thought that they wouldn't be on long and she only had to greet him at the door in them. She could be graceful for that short a time...right?

The movie Mina recommended, one of her all-time Halloween favorites, was queued up and ready. Although she was concerned that Darien would scoff at the over the top plotline, she hoped they wouldn't be watching it long. Just long enough to build the tension and push them to the next step in their relationship.

The doorbell rang and her heart jumped into her throat, choking her. Racing over, tripping twice on more than her heels, she stopped in front of the door, begging her heart and breath to calm the fuck down.

She swung the door open wide, thinking it much like a bandaid, ripping herself into his view all at once. His soft smile faded at the sight of her and she fought back the tears that pricked in the corners of her eyes.

"Sere, what are you wearing?"

_Confidence, Serena. Remember to be confident. What would Mina do?_

She spun, slowly on her heels, giving him a full look at her 'costume'. "I'm wearing my Halloween costume. What do you think?"

Suddenly, he was shoving them into the foyer and slamming the door shut. "It looks fine."

His voice was gruff and raw like he was angry about something. Glancing out the small windows next to the door, she started to worry a bit about her dark-haired boyfriend.

"Darien, you're scaring me…"

He snapped back, his eyes looking at her and then quickly darting away. "I just...I worry someone will see you in...that!"

Open palmed he gestured to her whole body and then looked away again as if the sight of her was physically painful. Without another word, he turned away from her. Taking off his shoes, he left them behind, making for the living room. She slipped off her heels, leaving them at the door. He wasn't looking anyways and they hurt like hell. When she joined him, he was looking around at her work, a scowl on his face.

"What is this, Serena?"

She shrugged, hoping to come off as innocent as he believed she was. "It's for the movie. We are watching a movie tonight, right?"

He stared at her, eyeing her carefully as if he would get her to crack. But she had been playing this game as long as he had.

Finally, he sighed and sat down while she bounced over, grabbing the remote before sitting down right next to him, making sure to sit just as Mina instructed her; legs straight and chest out.

She pressed play and watched him instead of the film, trying to gauge his reaction as he watched. Even though she wasn't sure, something told her Darien had never watched this film before. She had seen it twice, each time with the girls. However, there had been that time that Mina was auditioning for a local community theatre that was putting on a live version of it. Mina forced her to practice with her for weeks, listening to the soundtrack over and over again, only to find out she couldn't audition. Mina didn't meet the age requirement!

That whole ordeal left both of them a bit sour over the film. Mina, because of what could have been, while Serena just got so sick of the songs, she couldn't bear the thought of watching the film again for a while.

Thick, luscious lips sang, moving around the screen bodiless and Darien's face slowly turned from intrigued to confused.

"Serena, what the hell is this?"

She grinned, feeling slightly giddy in knowing him well enough to know, he had NEVER watched this before. "It's the Rocky Horror Picture Show!"

"A horror movie? Really, Serena? You will never make it through this."

"It is NOT a horror film. It is a comedy!"

His nose scrunched up as he looked from her back to the screen. "It doesn't look like a comedy."

She giggled, gaining his attention again. "Lips floating in space. What could be funnier than that?"

"Okay, Sere," he caved, relaxing back against the foot of the couch that sat behind them. "If you say so."

'Science Fiction/Double Feature' continued to fill the room and she mouthed along, catching him looking at her as she attempted to make the same exaggerated movements with her mouth. Then she leaned into him, turning to face him and singing aloud, making her voice copy the original tenor as much as possible. All while inching closer and pursing her lips to match the ones on the screen.

A smile slowly crept onto his face, turning into a grin, then a smile, and eventually laughing. The tension that had been between them since he'd seen her in her 'costume' finally dissolving away as he pulled her to lean against him.

The narrator/criminologist appeared, setting up the scene for the dark trip down the road. The one that would have the two lovebirds stranded.

Once the sun had set, the living room was plunged into darkness. The two of them huddled together with the flickering screen their only light. Sneaking a peek, she looked up at him again, this time getting caught. His eyes on hers, she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. It flared even more as she watched his eyes slowly move from her face and down her body. Only to flick back up to her eyes again, as if she hadn't just seen him checking her out.

She stretched her body, pushing up ever so slightly so that her lips moved closer to his. His eyes danced from her eyes to her lips and back again, remaining still other than that. It was as if she had him in a trance, between her lips, her body, and the desire she knew shown in her eyes.

Her lips almost met his when he disappeared from under him, his weight shifting and hers continuing on as planned until she face planted on the floor he just occupied.

Her face still in the warm pillow, he now stood over her, his head twisting around and his body tense. "Did you feel that?"

Pulling her face from the cushion, she glared up at him. "Well, I was about to feel SOMETHING, yes!"

He didn't even spare her a glance, just continued to look around, not relaxing in the slightest. That's when she felt it, running up her spin in such intensity that had she not already been on the ground, it would have caused her to crumble to it.

Glass and wood shattered everywhere, the wall of her living room spreading apart in tiny pieces as the energy blasted through. She was showered in it, a few pieces of glass nicking her legs and she flinched more in agitation than pain.

Her date night fully ruined, she stood, facing the creature. It was by far the strangest creature she had seen yet. It was like it was a light, flickering in the distance. Something was constantly moving in front of the light to cause the flicker and the rest of its body was bulky like a huge machine. A loud whirring came from it, along with a popping and slapping sound. It looked like...a large movie projector with legs.

A hand grabbed her, tugging her back away from the beast and it was then that she looked over to find Tuxedo Mask in place of her boyfriend. He eyed her, telling her with them to transform. A second later, Sailor Moon stood in her place, facing the monster head-on.

"Alright, you mega creep, you are going to pay for ruining date night! I fight for love and candy and sexy movies! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"Sailor Moon, was all that necessary?"

He flinched as she turned her glare onto him. "You wanna ask me that again, Tux boy? Maybe when it's your living room that's in shambles? I was supposed to be losing my virginity tonight!"

"What?!"

She faced the beast so fast, her neck twinged with pain. "Forget it!"

Her magic shimmered, her wand appearing in her hands, and she pointed it, ready to dust the creep. But as she powered up, the Yoma started to shimmy and shake, the projector running faster and faster till it ran faster than she could power up.

Her insides felt funny, flopping over themselves and turning as if she were on a roller coaster. "Darien?"

His hand gripped hers hard, and even though they hadn't moved, it felt as if they were being ripped apart, from one another and their world. A pulling came to her back as if a vacuum had been placed on the small of it. Growing in intensity, her feet began to slip on the floor, sliding her backward.

She held tight to Darien, still in his transformation, and soon the only thing tethering her to the Earth was his hand on hers. Her feet danced in the air, having left the ground moments ago, and either the pull was sucking Darien in as well or she was pulling him in. She wasn't sure. No matter how hard she tried to break their connection, he refused to let her go. Looking up, she saw his deep blue eyes, wide with fear...and then everything went grey and fuzzy.

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the prologue was short but it was a prologue, intended to peek your interest. For those of you wondering where the 'Horror Show' was or where Rocky is, here is chapter one for ya!
> 
> Not going to lie, if you haven't seen The Rocky Horror Picture Show, this is going to be a bit confusing. Also, normally i would tell you that you could skip reading the songs but I really hope you don't cause I worked hard to reword them to fit! This is all meant to be funny too and I hope you all find it to be!
> 
> Happy Halloween guys! Enjoy!

* * *

** Chapter 1 **

"_Janet, they're obviously foreigners, and this must be one of their national dances."_

** _-Rocky Horror Picture Show_ **

Everything felt wrong, his legs, his back, even his hair...his hair? He lifted a hand, feeling his locks and pulled back when his fingers were coated with grease. What the hell? He NEVER put product in his hair ...well not greasy product anyways.

Looking around his mind flashed with memories of Serena's living room, her outfit, her smell, her...breasts. And then another memory crashed on him; the two of them getting attacked. Standing, even with the ache that covered him head to toe, he frantically searched for his blonde, not paying attention to anything else around him.

His heart slowed when he saw her prone body, lying face down and lifeless near him. Scrambling, he found purchase on the gravel beneath his feet and knelt beside her quickly.

"Serena?" He touched her shoulder, the scratchy material of her dress a stark contrast to the dress he remembered her wearing. She didn't budge under his gentle probing, so he got rougher. "Serena?"

"GOD, WHAT!" She shot up, regret stinging her face soon after. "Oh my God, did anyone get the number on that bus?!"

He chuckled, which even that hurt. "Are you okay? Can you stand?"

Another groan came from her lips before she pressed her hands to the ground underneath her and pushed up. "I hurt everywhere. What happened?"

He was taken aback, shocked by her appearance. "Serena, your...your dress! And your hair!"

Gone was the tight little number that he hated himself for loving, and instead was a pale pink dress that covered her from chest to her upper thighs along with a white sweater covering her arms. Her hair had shortened all the way up to her shoulders, curling in ringlets.

Her eyes glossed over as she looked down at herself, only coming back to life when she looked over at him, her eyes widening to the size of saucers. "Darien…"

His t-shirt had been replaced with a collared shirt that was tucked under a v-neck sweater and his jeans replaced with tan slacks. Serena reached over, pulling something off his face, the weight of which he only noticed once removed. His vision blurred so bad he could barely make out Serena's face as she knelt inches away from him. Sensing his distress, she replaced the weight and he could see, reaching up himself to find glasses as the source.

With his help, they both stood, wiping dust from their clothes. The sound of a few cars rumbling and some shouts caught their attention. They followed the sounds in hopes of finding friends instead of foes.

A small church stood before them, a group of people tossing rice at the couple as they raced down the church steps. Something hit the back of his head, clutching his hair and grabbing the remnants, he pulled back small grains of white rice. He looked over at Serena who was doing the same, rice in her hands, when more rice hit them, coming from behind. Spinning on his heel, he found nothing but empty fields and a highway behind him. The grains of rice were still firmly held in between his fingertips, same as Serena, but there was not a soul around.

Turning back to the scene before them, the newly wedded couple was driving off into the distance and the crowd dissipated quickly. He found himself drawn to the church, Serena right behind him.

"Do you have any clue as to what is going on, Serena?"

She was looking around a bit frantic. "I'm ...I'm not sure. This all seems ...familiar…"

The chords of music filled the air, once silent now blasting with sound. But he couldn't find a source anywhere, it was as if it were coming from the sky! Something swelled in his chest, bubbling up and out of him beyond his control. "Hey, Serena?"

She looked over at him, confused, but then freaked out as her mouth forced open quickly in response. "Yes, Darien?'

He tried to stop himself, but the words pushed out against his will. "I've got something to say."

Her face twisted, fear and confusion washing over it, not matching her words. "Uh, huh?"

He continued to fight but his body had a will of its own. "I really love the way you dressed like a bunny...for me today…"

"Oh, Darien."

His body started to move, forcing him to run and jump up on things, turning to look at her as he sang to her, his body taking full control now. "Time stood still but I managed."

Voices out of nowhere called out her name in monotone, the two of them trying to search out the voice, but their heads were firmly stuck in the song.

_"We saw our future, it's stagnant, (Serena)_

_So please, don't say that I planned it. (Serena)_

_I've got one thing to say and that's damnit, Serena, I'm waiting too"_

He grabbed her hands, pulling her up and inside the church with him.

_"The road's been long, but I ran it. (Serena)_

_There's a fire in my loins and you fan it. (Serena)_

_If there's one tool for you then I am it. (Serena)_

_I've got one thing to say and that's damnit Serena, I want you too."_

His face flushed, he could NOT believe the shit coming out of his mouth….it was 100% true but he was **never** going to tell her that! Not even when they were married and she had their child was he going to tell her these things!

His hand dug into his pocket and as soon as his fingers touched it, he knew what it was. He fought harder than before, begging his hand not to grab the item and pull it out. Never did he ever want to shove what this sick world wanted him to into her face! But as hard as he fought, it was all in vain. His fingers gripped it and pulled it out, thrusting it into her face.

_"Here's the condom to prove, I'm no slacker._

_There's three ways that I will grow._

_Touch, smell, look,_

_OH S-E-R-E-N-A I need you so!"_

His body leaned in for a kiss and Serena was ready to give it to him. At the last second, her body turned, making for the door, and he was left to fall onto his face, the cheap carpet burning up his cheek

Her mouth opened, the song spilling from her mouth as it had his.

_"This is way better than Mina had planned (Darien)._

_You want me and I'm so glad (Darien)._

_That you met mom, and you KNOW dad (Darien)._

_So don't be a disciplinarian Darien, I'm mad about you too (Darien)"_

She faced him fully now, looking him square in his eyes._ "I love you."_

Even if he wasn't being forced, he would have said it. He just wouldn't have sung it. _"I love you too."_

They met in the middle. Clasping one another's hands and singing in perfect harmony.

_"There's one thing left to do ah ooh."_

Now he feared what he would do or say next, the last line sung sounding very much like an implication.

_"And that's go see the man who began it. (Serena)_

_He'll get us out of here, no more panic! (Serena)"_

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he grabbed her up, pulling her in tight to him and his hips ground up against hers.

_"Then we'll be home and I'll bang ya! (Serena)"_

She turned bright red and so did he and the only saving grace was that the song seemed to be coming to an end. Facing one another, they pulled in close, their faces inches from each other and again they sang in perfect harmony.

_"I love yoooooouuuu."_

They bowed their heads together coming in for a kiss and it was at least chaste. The music died out and he found he could move at his own free will again. Pushing away from her, he rushed out of the small church in desperate need of air and began pacing. She followed him out, her eyes on him, watching. He could feel it.

"Serena...look…I, uh...I don't uh…"

He finally gained the courage to look at her only to find her looking around them, her brows deeply furrowed.

"What is it?"

She looked back at him, but she was still in deep thought. "If this is what I think it is…."

A voice broke through, interrupting her, coming from an unseen source. "I would like, ah, if I may, ...to take you on a strange journey."

He watched as her eyes went wide and he tore away from them to look around frantically. "Andrew?!"

Something shifted, the walls of the world rippling. A part of the endless and deserted background moved, pulling back like a curtain to reveal none other than Andrew sitting at a large desk in a very ornate office. The blonde, who he had only ever seen in a t-shirt and jeans, wore a three-piece suit complete with a cravat. In his hands was a very thick and large book with the title The Denton Affair.

"It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Darien Shields and his soul mate Serena Tsukino, two young, ordinary, healthy kids, left Denton that late October evening, to visit a Dr. Everett Scott, ex-tutor, and now a friend to both of them. It's true there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black, and pendulous, towards which they were driving."

The sun they had been enjoying the whole time quickly evaporated, the gleaming light reflecting off the white walls of the church disappearing at his words.

"It's true, also, that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air, but, uh, them being normal kids and on a night out... well, they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening, were they?... On a night out... it was a night out they were going to remember... for a very long time."

The curtain pulled back again, the scene returning to what it was before. Racing away from Serena and the church, he ran over to the spot. But no matter how fast he ran or how far, he just moved further into the distance. It was as if the office had never existed.

xXx

She followed after him as he raced to where the office and Andrew once stood, knowing it would do no good. Her hand flew to her breast, a habit she had formed long ago as a comfort mechanism, but her brooch wasn't there. Taking a few more stilling breaths, she managed to calm herself a little, but she was finding it harder than usual to control her emotions.

"Darien…" he was still looking around, trying to find the curtain that had now disappeared, "Darien!"

Startled, he turned to her, as if he forgot she was there. "You saw it too, right Serena? You saw Andrew sitting here at a desk a second ago?"

"Yes, I did but…"

"And before...when we were singing...you didn't have control did you?"

She blanched at the thought. Darien had said all the things she had been wanting to hear for a while now. And here he was admitting that he had not meant any of it. "No, Darien, I didn't, but look….

"Am I dreaming? Please tell me that this is a dream or something!"

Darien was being far more chatty than he usually was and it was strange. "Darien! Listen to me!" He jumped again as if he was surprised but her anger. "I think we are in the movie."

"The movie?"

She nodded. "Yes, inside Rocky Horror Picture Show."

He started to pace but kept his attention on her. "So, that creature blasted us into some kind of parallel universe or dimension in which we are a part of this movie?"

"It's not just that, Darien. I think we are Brad and Janet."

"Who are Brad and Janet?"

"They are the main characters, the couple who go through one really weird night."

He stopped, looking at her with a sideways glance. "How weird, Serena?!"

Opening her mouth to speak, she was silenced by a loud crack of thunder. She jumped and then returned to the ground with a shiver. Darien was beside her in a second, holding her close to him in comfort. He had long ago learned about her fear of thunder and was always there for her to keep her calm. This time was no different. The only difference was her, her emotions on high making it even harder to control herself.

Looking up at him through her lashes, she did her best to speak even as her mind tried to shut down in defence. "The car." He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Brad has a car. Somewhere here."

Taking a hand to dig in his pocket, keeping the other firmly wrapped around her and pulling her tight, she heard the jingle of keys before she saw them. Ushering her, he mostly carried her around until he found the car. It looked just like the one from the film, the deja vu almost overwhelming.

He had just sat and shut his own door when the rain started, pounding down on the roof and the world around them. Without a word, he started the car and started driving. She assumed it was the movie making him go a certain way.

"Darien, do you think you can transform?"

He shook his head slowly and spoke carefully. "I already tried. You don't have your brooch, do you?"

She shook her head, even though it wasn't a question. "I've only seen this movie a few times and I don't remember most of it."

He let out a long sigh. "Great."

They drove in silence for a few moments, until a motorcyclist drove past them like a bat out of hell. "Is that guy crazy? I would never ride in this weather!"

It was all so familiar, sitting just at the tip of her brain and yet, she just couldn't get it to form enough to be helpful. She should have paid closer attention to the film when she and the girls watched it last time.

The car slowed, gaining her attention again, and Darien pulled the car to a stop. "What is it?"

Holding up a hand in irritation, he gestured to the sight before them. A dead end sign, blocking the road. "Guess we will have to turn around."

Something pricked in the back of her mind, a memory forming. But she was too slow in putting it all together. "Darien, wait!"

A loud bang and the car stopped again. She knew what it was, but she still asked anyway. "What was that bang?!"

"We blew the tire." A stream of curses came from under his breath. "I'll have to change it. I hope this car has a spare."

He started to get out of the car, but she stopped him. "It does have a spare, but it's out of air."

"What! How do you know that?"

She shrugged. "One, Andrew said so and two, I remember that from the movie."

"Then we'll have to walk. We are not staying in this world any longer than we have to."

Darien got out first and she soon followed, the rain drenching her in a second. In her hand was a newspaper she didn't remember grabbing or even seeing in the car, but she remembered Janet doing something similar, spreading the newspaper out and over her head.

A small snort came from her side and she glared over at him. "What good is that going to do?"

"I don't know! This is what she does in the movie, okay!"

He chuckled, taking her free hand in his and pulling her back up the road they came from. Another crack of thunder had her almost in his arms, clutching his arm in both her hands, the newspaper forgotten. Her blood ran impossibly cold as if death itself was crawling over her. It was far more intense than it had been in years. The look on Darien's face was not one of irritation but instead one of concern. He must have noticed her lack of control with her emotions as well.

That was when she saw it, a light in the distance. Darien saw it too, steering the two of them towards it. "Darien, what are you doing?"

He glanced at her and then pointed towards the light. "That's a house over there. Maybe they will let us wait out the storm inside."

Tugging on his arm, she stopped both of them under a large pine tree. "I don't think we should go in there. I'm pretty sure that's Frank N. Furter's house."

"Frankin...who?!"

"Dr. Frank N. Furter, he is the 'bad guy' in a way. I don't think we want to go in there."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, keeping her close to him. "We will just wait out the storm. How bad could it be in there?" She tilted her head, giving him a look that spoke volumes and he laughed. "Okay, I get it, it will get bad but what choice do we have, Serena? We can't stay out here and we can't go back to the car."

"Why can't we go back to the car?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked all around them. "I don't...I don't know why..I just know we can't."

She cupped his cheek, gaining his full attention. "That is the movie talking, making you think these things."

The sky lit up again and roared seconds after, her body forcing her upwards in a cringe that was only half under her control. Wrapping both arms around her, he pulled her in deep to him, his mouth at her ear. "And you can barely control your fear in here. Going to that house will be better for you. We will leave as soon as the storm passes."

Suddenly, getting inside that house seemed like the greatest idea in the world. And their only choice.

Keeping her tucked under his arm, he led them both towards the house, music coming twinkling in again.

"Oh no, not again!"

She looked up at his horrified face and guilt twisted in her stomach. "Yeah, sorry. This is a musical."

She cringed outwardly as he glared down at her and then roughly pulled her forward again, nearing the large house some more. Something pushed in her throat, just like it had before and soon she found the words pouring from her lips in a beautiful melody.

"_In the velvet darkness,  
__Of the blackest night,  
__Burning bright, there's a guiding star.  
__No matter what or who you are."_

She managed an apologetic look to Darien before his voice was forced to join hers.

"_There's a light…"_

Strange voices came out of the darkness, echoing all around them. "_Over at the Frankenstein place!"_

"_There's a light."_ He turned the two of them to face one another, the note becoming long and drawn out as they harmonized. Darien actually had a really nice voice. It was deep and smooth like melted dark chocolate.

"_Burning in the fireplace…"_ the voices, however, were tight and grainy, rubbing harshly against her nerves.

Darien had both her hands in his but she wished she was still in his arms. It had been far more comforting. "_There's a light, light in the darkness of everybody's life."_

They both grew silent but the music continued. "What's going on? Why aren't we singing?"

She slumped at the memory, a frustrated sigh leaving her lips. "Because Riff Raff is singing now. He has this lyric."

"Riff Raff?!"

She waved off his concern as best she could. "We will be meeting him in a minute."

"Serena…"

He was going to say more, but the song returned to them, cutting them off from any further conversation at the moment.

"_I can see the flag fly  
__I can hear the thunder_

_Yet I know the spell we're under_

_I wish there was another way, but my mind won't let me stray."_

She knew the movie well enough to that, just like in the church, those were not the original words of the song. They had been changed to fit them once again.

This created a mixture of feelings in her. On one hand, if the lyrics changed, then perhaps they could change other events. But on the other, that meant she really didn't know what to expect while stuck inside this film.

Andrew's voice rang out again but this time, he did not appear as he had before. "And so, it seemed that fortune had smiled on Darien and Serena and that they had found the assistance that their plight required...Or had they?"

The music drained away again as Darien continued to pull her towards the monstrous castle. Seeing such a large house in a movie was nothing compared to the sight first hand. It stretched up towards the dark sky, ominous and terrifying. She had never felt any fear watching the film. Now she felt it filling her every fibre to an irrational extent. That's when it hit her.

"Oh god, Darien! We are the characters."

They stood under the covered carport, once a carriage drop off when people travelled in carts and buggies. They dripped water from the rain, now out of it, and she shivered.

"Yes I know, you said that already."

She shook her head, a mixture of fear and cold making it swish back and forth far more than necessary. "No, I mean we have their traits, their flaws. It's why I'm so scared!"

"You are always scared, Sere." He said it almost mocking, but pulled her into a protective embrace just the same.

"Not this much. I'm struggling to control it!"

He chuckled, "I guess I'm just struggling to see the difference here."

The small pop of her hand as it slapped across his chest as hard as she would allow herself echoed on the old concert pillars of the carport. "And you are even more condescending than Brad is!"

He cupped her cheek, bringing her eyes up to his. "Well since we know, we will just have to be more careful about it."

A shiver ran through her, certain parts of the movie running through her mind. "I don't know how much control we are going to have in this…."

His lips on hers silenced her, his usually contained passion showing in the warmth and fervor of his caress. He still pulled away before it had a chance to turn into something burning, even though her belly still was. "Would Brad do that?"

It had left her speechless so she could only shake her head as an answer. Chuckling again, he released her from his hold, only to usher her up to the front door, the dark wood and metal looming over them now. "We will be okay, Serena. Don't I always keep you safe?"

The door opened before she could answer, revealing the person she knew would be Riff Raff. But he looked very little like the character from the film.

"Kunzite?!"

"Heelloooo…."

He leaned against the door, having cracked it just enough for his body to lean out slightly. His eyes swept over them and he wore a grin on his face that was far from the Dark Knight and general to Endymion she remembered. He looked and sounded like Kunzite, but he was, in all other forms, Riff Raff. He even had on the bloodied suit of a butler and a hunch on his back. The only real difference was his hair, longer and fuller than the movie character.

Darien pushed her behind him, but she peeked around, watching the exchange with rapt interest even as her heart pounded wildly in her chest. "Hi….I'm Darien and this is Serena."

He was testing him, trying to figure out how much their old enemy knew about them in this world. If she went by the look on his face, he didn't know them at all.

"You're wet."

But he wasn't looking at them the same as Riff Raff had in the film. Instead, he was smirking and looking….**lower**. It caused her to squirm as Darien pushed her a little further behind him.

"Yes, well, it's raining."

Darien spoke carefully, still gaging the man before them, but she was pretty sure he had no clue who they were. Other than looking like Kunzite, he held no other similarities to the one from their world.

"Yes….well perhaps you'd better come inside."

Kunzite stood back, making room for them to pass by him and into the house. It was a large and grand room...or rather it was clear that the room used to be grand. It had long ago stopped being taken care of, cobwebs covering the room from top to bottom. The long staircase had an inch of dust along the banister and muddy footprints all over the steps. Large antiquities stood all around on display but it was like they were misplaced, far too many in one place even with the size of the room.

Taking one look at him, she knew that Darien was going nuts, all the things around them needing to be cleaned and organized. It must be killing him to see any place in such a state.

His arm was still around her, tucking her in tight to him. She gently tugged on his sleeve, pulling his attention away from the mess and down to her. "I don't think Kunzite knows us." He looked from her to the man before them and back before nodding in agreeance. "Do you think the movie sucked him in too? And that he is under its complete control?"

She could barely contain her whisper, her fear etching up her spine and making her volume hard to control. Darien squeezed her in even tighter, trying to help her rein in her fear. Usually, it would work. Being held so tight by Darien takes her mind off of any other subject. Sometimes even food.

But now, Janet was controlling her fear and hiking it up to an extreme amount.

Kunzite gestured for them to follow, leading them deeper into the mess. Voices reverberated from somewhere deeper inside the house, laughter and conversations muffled. She knew exactly what it was. Who could forget? But Darien had never seen the movie before.

"Are you guys having a party?"

Kunzite turned on his heel, smirking over at them. Darien was watching him, but she was busy looking elsewhere. Finding what she was looking for quickly….or rather who.

"You arrived on a rather special night. It's one of the master's affairs."

Darien had yet to notice the woman lying across the banister, but she had known she would be there. She watched as she lay motionless, waiting for her turn. So far, the only difference she could see between this woman and Magenta from the film was instead of red hair, hers was blonde. It was still long and wild and frizzy.

"An affair, huh? Good for him."

That wasn't the line. In fact, Brad wasn't even the one who said the line. It was Janet. Just what did all these differences mean?!

The woman she had been watching popped up and she nearly swallowed her tongue. "He's good, you're good, we're all GOOD!"

"MINA?!"

Mina looked at her, registering her shock and then sneering in return. Neither of them got to discuss it, as Kunzite launched into the Time Warp, Mina joining him. Darien looked on in shock, the sight of his general as a completely different person putting him into a catatonic state.

The couple pushed and shoved them forwards, towards a pair of double doors. She knew exactly what stood behind them. It was strange; she started to feel a sense of excitement. This was one of her favorite songs from the film and here she was living it!

The doors burst open, the light from inside overwhelming her but she didn't dare look away or hide her eyes. Filled with Transylvanians, she was surprised once again to recognize every single one of the faces in the room. Melvin stood to the side, Molly feeding him cream from an eclair off her fingers. Raye was walking around the room, stopping to talk every now and then, her suit fitting her better than anyone else's. The rest were just kids from her classes, ones she knew the names of but was having trouble remembering each one of them.

Mina and Kunzite pushed them further into the room and the party turned, addressing their presences with the chorus, "Let's do the Time Warp again," being pretty much yelled at them. She watched them dance and a debilitating weakness came over her. Her body going limp and her eyes sliding closed, she found herself in Darien's arms a split second later, concern etched over his face.

Setting her back up on her feet, he kept a hand on the small of her back, still clearly worried about her. Darien cringed beside her and a curtain pulled back once again, revealing Andrew at his desk and a diagram of the Time Warp behind him.

"It's just a jump to the left."

Darien grabbed her elbow, pulling her into him harshly. "Dear God, do we have to DANCE?!"

She giggled and shook her head 'no', instantly relaxing him before he released her.

Kunzite grabbed their attention, him and Mina taking over the main melody again. Leading the two of them to the side to do their little duet, the overwhelming weakness filled her again and she soon found herself once again in Darien's arms. Looking up at his face, she felt nothing but agitated.

"Why the hell do I keep FAINTING!"

The crowd danced and then split, revealing a small girl sitting on top of a large jukebox. "Holy shit. AMY?!"

The little bluenette sat, covered in glitter, top hat and tap shoes and sang. Her voice was light and sweet just like her but that contrasted greatly with the lyrics. Even more excited than before, Serena was looking forward to seeing quiet Amy do her tap dance number in a few moments.

Maybe it had been too long ago since she had watched the film or her age at the time, but she had never noticed how perverse just the Time Warp was. Every time they did the pelvic thrust, she could feel a hard blush creep onto her face. She peeked up at Darien, finding him looking almost bored. Which had her feeling relieved as there were many other options as to how he could handle all this.

Amy jumped off the jukebox, her solo at hand, and her feet started moving like mad. It was all so precise, not that she would expect anything less from the ever dedicated genius. Even the part where Columbia is supposed to trip, Amy somehow managed to make up the steps while tapping instead of falling flat across them.

The curtain open once again, Andrew almost manic, going through the steps of the Time Warp for them to follow along...which they did not! If she were home and safe in her house, of course, she would do every move along with the girls. But something told her, here it was not a good idea, even with her foot tapping innocently to the beat.

Darien gently grabbed her arm and slowly moved them towards the door, back out. The song ended, the entire party falling to the ground as if knocked out. The music began to change and she had an uneasy feeling in her belly.

"Uh...Darien."

He pulled her in a little tighter. "It's alright, Serena. We are just going to leave and look for someplace else to wait out the storm. You were right, we shouldn't have come here."

"No, Darien we can't leave now…"

He glanced over at her and then back at the party that was starting to get to their feet. "It is not safe here, Serena. I have a feeling these people will do horrible things."

A pounding came to her ears, filling her head like a headache, and she covered her lobes in hopes of stopping it.

They both backed into something metal that shook and clanged from their bodies. That was when she noticed the whirring sound of a small engine behind them, Darien already having turned to look. His face was frozen in confusion.

_So, just who the hell of their friends would be fortunate enough to play Frank N. Furter?_

She spun, finding the dark figure as he opened the elevator door. The face was not one she recognized but at the sight of him, she blacked out all the same. Waking up in Darien's arms again, she cursed under her breath and took his help in standing upright again.

Long black hair fell down the back of the man, a long black cloak hanging over his shoulders and hiding what lay beneath.

He sneered, his lips twisting in a painful looking manner that looked more like the devil than their supposed savior.

"_How do you do, I_

_See you've met my  
_ _Faithful handyman._

_He's just a little brought down_  
_Because when you knocked  
_ _He thought you were the candyman."_

His hips swished while his super high and painfully looking heels clacked loudly on the floor. Singing as he pranced.

"_Don't get strung out by the way I look.  
__Don't judge a book by its cover.  
__I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
__But by night I'm one hell of a lover."_

In a swift and easy move, his cloak was now on the floor, revealing himself in his corset, matching bikini cut undies...and set of large pearls.

"_I'm just a sweet transvestite  
__From Transsexual, Transylvania."_

Darien leaned over to her ear, his agitation clear even in a whisper. "Serena..._**What. The. Fuck**_. Were you making me watch tonight?"

The mysterious Frank N. Furter pranced over to them, the part in which Janet and Brad ask for his help. But the look on Darien's face told her that he wasn't about to ask Frank for anything, especially since Frank was currently eyeing her with a particular interest that had her skin crawling.

"Um...excuse me Mrssrs…."

She slurred the title, not wanting to offend him. "**Dr**. Frank N. Furter, at your service. Although, you may call me...Seiya."

Seiya? She didn't know any Seiya and every single person in this place was at least a known person. This was the first stranger in this world.

Darien pushed her to stand slightly behind him, Seiya's intense stare causing him to get protective. "We don't want to interrupt. We just need to use your phone. We will just say where we are and go back to the car."

"_Well, you got caught with a flat, well, how 'bout that?"_

She felt Darien tense at his words, alluding to being the cause of their current problem.

"_Well, babies, don't you panic.  
__By the light of the night, it'll all seem alright.  
__I'll get you a satanic mechanic._

_I'm just a sweet transvestite  
_ _From Transsexual, Transylvania."_

Seiya sat in his throne, her friends gathering around him. It was unnerving to see them practically grope the man with their eagerness to be near him.

"_Why don't you stay for the night?  
Or maybe a bite?_

_I could show you my favourite obsession._  
I've been making a ma'am  
With brown hair and a tan  
And she's good for relieving my...tension."

She wasn't sure she heard him right. Did he just say he was making a **woman**?!

"_I'm just a sweet transvestite  
__From Transsexual, Transylvania.  
__HIT IT, HIT IT!  
__I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Transexual, Transilvania!"_

Seiya jumped back up and Darien all but shoved her away, trying to keep him in between her and Seiya. Normally, Darien's obsessive need to protect her and possessiveness pissed her off. This time, she was thankful for it and even found it a bit of a turn on.

Seiya stood before Darien, leering over him as much as he could. She knew what Frank, or Seiya, was capable of but Darien had no idea. Or of all Seiya's...interests. She watched as the strange 'man's' eyes danced between the two of them. Like a kid in a candy shop.

"_So - come up to the lab,  
__And see what's on the slab.  
__I see you shiver with antici…."_

She could feel the tension rising, Darien just barely holding back from wailing on the skinny guy in women's clothing. Just like in the movie, Seiya now stood in the same elevator he arrived in.

"_pation.  
__But maybe the rain  
__Is really to blame.  
__So I'll remove the cause.  
__But not the symptom."_

Slamming the door in front of them, Seiya slowly disappeared, heading upwards. Glancing over at Darien, she could see he was barely holding onto himself. He was angry.

"What does this mean, Darien?"

He shook his head, not looking at her for even a second. "It means he isn't going to help us and we are trapped here. Prisoners."

xXx

That son of a bitch had his lusty eyes locked on Serena from the moment he saw her. And now he was going to be keeping them there, his little playthings, for who knew how long.

Mina, Kunzite, and Amy pushed them back into the large banquet hall. Both of them tried to fight against them but for some reason, they were unable to hold them off. Kunzite practically threw him into the room. Serena landed next to him. She had gone pale, all the blood draining from her face.

"Serena? What's wrong, did they hurt you?"

She glanced at him and then to the floor, her pale face turning red like magic. "I remembered what happens next."

He opened his mouth to ask but was silenced by rough hands pulling and tugging on his clothes. He swatted and smacked several of them, but they were unrelenting. They went to Serena and he ripped himself from their hold, pushing them off of her hard, punching Kunzite square in the nose. He was ready to do the same to Mina and Amy if he absolutely had to. No way in hell was he going to let them do perverse things to his blonde. Mina and Amy moved close again and he readied himself to do what he promised he would never -ever- do when Serena stopped him. A gentle hand fell on his shoulder and most of his anger and fight drained out of him. It was something only she could do.

"Darien, it's okay. They are just taking our wet clothes. Nothing else will happen."

Serena knew this movie but she was letting her friend's faces and her perceived knowledge fool her into a false sense of security. They may only get their clothes stripped in the movie, but that did not mean more wouldn't happen to her afterwards. He had seen it in Seiya's eyes all that man wanted to do to her.

But there was little they could do about it, much like everything else in this movie world. It hurt his pride, but he let them take both his and Serena's clothes.

Now he stood in a pair of briefs with nothing else but his glasses. Meanwhile, Serena was in a perfectly pure white bra and matching silk slip that he was sure hid the matching panties. Here he was, completely exposed and having to look at Serena dressed like that! Things just got a lot harder, and he didn't just mean their situation.

He glared at Amy, a stranger to him in this world, as she held all their clothes in her hands. "So is this what you guys do? Trick innocent people into coming here and then treat them like animals?"

Amy gave a huff and turned away from him on her heel. "Well, we are all animals, aren't we? Be thankful the master is treating you as well as he is instead of feeding you to the wolves!" She threw their clothes to the floor, landing behind them. "Dick."

She muttered the last bit but he still heard it. More proof that this was not their world and these were not their friends. Without another word, they were ushered forcefully away and into the damn elevator. They were being taken to Seiya.

There was little room in the small cage, but he managed to get Serena and put her in the corner with him in front of her. He was doing his best to keep his mind out gutter with her in almost nothing. It was as if this world was set on torturing him. First, that song he had to sing to her about all the things he had always dreamed of, but _**never**_ dared to say out loud. Then, the never-ending sexual innuendos and dirty dancing. Add in Serena fainting non-stop and him having to catch her however he could, causing him to touch a few places that he was not proud of enjoying, then an indiscriminate sex beast who had Serena as his next target, and her being naked was placing him right on the edge.

Now she had her little hands on his back, her palms on his skin causing electricity to shoot through his spine. _I am not going to survive this night._

Coming to the top of the tall home, the scenery changed drastically, the dark and aged wood disappearing and turning into a bright tile. It contrasted so much so that it was almost as if they were in another building altogether. This room still had the gaudy dressings, though. Large and unnecessary nude statues stood along a ramp that currently held all the party guests on it. High above the late arrivals, they were watching.

Seiya stood before them, a surgeon's top scrub, fitted like a dress but at least it covered the most indecent parts of him. He was watching their entrance, his eyes surveying them and lingering on Serena. Grabbing her again, Darien pushed her behind himself and she didn't protest. Usually, she hated when he did things like this, hiding her from others. Tonight, though, she seemed to have no problems with it. He didn't know if that was the character making her that way or her current lack of dress, but he was appreciative of her lack of fight.

He calmed a little when they were finally handed some clothes, a couple of lab coats. Helping Serena into hers, he tried not to take in her body too much, knowing it would only cause him problems. It didn't cover her nearly as much as he would have liked but it was better than nothing.

The strange man sauntered over to them and it took all he had not punch the guy for how he continued to eye Serena. Then, his attention suddenly turned to him. "How are you finding my hospitality?"

"Hospitality?! All we wanted was to wait out the storm and use your goddamn _phone_!"

He felt Serena touch his shoulder again, a calm settling over him once again. "Hmmm...look at you, so strong and forceful. Nice qualities to have in a man."

Now Darien started to feel uncomfortable, the eyes that were just looking over Serena now looked him over. This was not the first time he had been "inspected" by a man or a woman. He knew what it looked like. And now this Seiya was looking at him the same way.

"You must be so proud." The appreciative eyes left him and now went to Serena, and suddenly he wanted them back on him, sparing his blonde from his assault.

Serena actually giggled, her hand touching his back as she spoke. "I am."

Her touch made him shiver, bringing Seiya's attention back to him, something he was both thankful and remorseful for at the same time.

Seiya waited, wanting to have everyone's full attention before continuing. "Tonight, my faithful friends, you are about to witness History! Paradise will be mine!"

The crowd erupted into applause. Darien was unclear on just what they were applauding him for.

"I now hold the secret to life itself! And all it took….was a small…..accident."

The crowd erupted into whispers yet again, all confirming the so-called accident. Serena grabbed onto him a little tighter, her breast pressing into his arm in a manner that had him groaning inwardly. Seiya pulled on his rubber gloves, the loud popping filling the room but then echoing off the walls. It sounded like thousands of rubber gloves popping, but when he searched the room, the only ones with gloves were Seiya, Amy, and Mina. Not enough to fill the space as it had.

"TONIGHT! My beautiful creature will be born!" Seiya pointed to Kunzite, who stood next to some strange looking controls while his master started filling a very large fish tank with different colored liquids. "throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator... and step the reactor power input THREE MORE POINTS!"

The room started to vibrate and he grabbed Serena tight, her lab coat slipping open and giving him a view of her almost naked breast. Swallowing yet another groan, he forced his eyes away, trying to pay attention to the craziness at hand.

The lights flickered, and he studied the strange form inside the fish tank. It started to move.

The crowd erupted in applause again, covering the sound of anything else and yet, Seiya's voice still rang out over it all in appreciation. The room began to quake with it, filling with sound of skin slapping together. It was far more hands that were currently in the room along with noise makers that no one held. It made no sense, there was no way the sound was coming from the room they were in but there was nothing else around them to make all the noise.

Amy and Mina rushed to the creature, helping it out and cutting away at the goss that covered its face, hiding it from them all. When it stripped away, Serena gasped next to him loudly.

"Lita?"

Seiya crowed over her, "Roxanna!"

He looked down at his blonde, shocked, finding her looking right back at him with the same look. She curled her little finger at him, begging him to come closer and he greedily obeyed.

"In the movie, the creature is a man. Rocky. Not Roxanna. What do you think this means?"

He didn't want to tell her what he thought but he had no filter this night it seemed. "It means all bets are off."

Her eyes went wide and she turned away, her chest rising and falling heavily. He had scared her again. But maybe it was for the best she knew. That way she wouldn't rely too heavily on her movie facts. Currently, he was struggling to get his eyes to move off of her quivering chest.

Music filled the air again and his entire body tensed at the sound of it. But Serena rubbed his back gently, once again using her superpower over him. The swelling in his chest that came when he had to sing was yet to show its ugly head again, so he felt a bit more at ease as Lita started to sing, running around the room while Seiya chased her.

He had been giving all his attention to Serena, but now with his eyes back on the scene before him, he saw that Lita was barely dressed, running around in a tiny, gold bikini. This was a girl who rarely showed skin and when she did, it was slight. Now she ran around in nothing and it was clear she had been hiding a pleasant looking form.

His breath left him as something sharp jammed into his ribs, digging through and hitting a lung. Looking down just in time to see Serena retract her elbow and the rest of her from him. He was the cause of the hurt scowl on her lips. She refused to look at him or let him touch her. Apparently, he had been looking more intently at Lita than Serena liked.

Sure, Lita looked good, but she was nothing compared to his Serena. It was all just shock; the reason he was staring in the first place. However, the music was too loud and Serena too far out of his reach to hear him even if he tried to explain.

Instead, he forced her back into his hold, even as she fought against him like a feral cat. Struggling against him, he slipped a finger under her chin, lifting her face to his before claiming her lips, calming the wildcat in a matter of seconds. Putty in his arms, he pulled away and tucked her into him again, assuming the issue was resolved.

Seiya was going on and on about his new plaything. Music brimming over and taking the place of any other possible sounds. The whole thing did not bother Seiya in the least, putting on a show must be this guy's thing.

"_As a weakling, weighing ninety-eight pounds  
__I got sand in my face  
__Once kicked to the ground;  
__And soon in the lab, I formed a master plan,  
__The sweat from my pores as I worked for my cause  
__I will make you glisten ...and gleam.  
__And with massage, and just a little bit of steam,  
__She'll be pink and quite clean  
__She'll be my biggest fan. Oh honey…"  
_  
He tensed, still not use to being surrounded by so many voices when the other 'guest' joined in. "_But the wrong fan."_  
  
With a wave of his hand, they shut their mouths, allowing Seiya to continue in the spotlight.

"_She'll stay by my side, night and day. Except when I say...  
__Try to build up her thoughts all of me and her... legs.  
__Such an effort if she only knew of my plan.  
__In just seven days…"_

"_I can make you a fan."_ The voices rang out for a few seconds after their mouths closed again.

"_She'll do dress-up, and role play, early morning and late at night.  
__She thinks dynamic tension must be hard work.  
__Such strenuous living I just don't understand,  
__When in just seven days, oh baby, ...I can make you a fan."_

A loud beeping rang out from a source behind them and something shifted. Lifting Serena up off her feet, he pulled both of them out of the way with little time to spare as the large and heavy door fell where they once stood. It was a freezer, a big one, and something was inside, humming and growling.

Picking Serena up again, he lifted her up into his arms and hauled her towards the elevator, setting her down in from of him and leaning over her with his arms on either side. Pinning her in his safe embrace. Her big, wide eyes stared up at him and he had to look away. Her being so close, lacking clothes, her scent...and the adorable way she was looking at him nearly had him crumbling to the floor. And taking her down with him.

Amy squealed, an annoyingly high pitched voice especially from the soft-spoken and gentle girl. "Zoey!"

Racing over to the now open freezer just as a man on a motorcycle spun out, looking as though he might have been inside for quite some time. His skin was tinged blue and ice had formed in his eyebrows and lashes. A large and nasty looking gash was present on his forehead, being in the cold, slowing his blood, was probably the only reason this man was alive right now.

"Zoicite…."

He looked back at his blonde, a wispy look on her face. Following her eyes, he found an overjoyed looking Amy as she pawed and clung to the man he now realized was in fact, Zoicite. He got it, he really did. It was the same for him with Serena; how she had opened him up and brightened his world. The others were paired up with his old generals in this world, but Amy was the only one who showed a significant change from it.

Zoicite pulled away from her, reviving his bike and going for a ride around the room, singing at the top of his lungs as he did.

"_My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled.  
__My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt.  
__I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt  
__And she'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine.  
__Get back in front, put some hair oil on  
__Buddy Holly was singing his very last song.  
__With your arms around your girl, you'd try to sing along.  
__It felt pretty good. Woo! You really had a good time._

_Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll.  
_ _Hot patootie, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n roll."_

God would anything in this world be about something other than **sex**?

It was like a bell rang out in his brain, turning to stare down at Serena incredulously. She was bouncing slightly to the song, watching the show, when she felt his eyes on her and paled under his glare.

"That's what you meant when you said you were going to lose your virginity tonight!"

He could see the hard swallow in her throat and she searched for her courage. "You heard that?"

He nodded, "Uh huh!"

She shuddered, pulling her eyes away from his and staring off into the distance. It was making it very hard for him to focus on the task at hand, his anger and the danger they were now in.

Her body was pressed hard against the elevator as if she could disappear within the metal rods, and her cheeks were flaming red. A chuckle escaped him and her head whipped back to his as he began to lower his head to hers, slipping past her lips and going for her ear.

"I never needed all of that, you know. For me to want to make love to you."

_Oh God, what the FUCK was he saying?_

He could feel his face turn chartreuse while Serena's eyes lit up like Christmas, blushing all the same. That was not what he meant to say, but dear God, her smell, her perky breasts, his lack of clothing as well, and the ridiculously endless pools that were her eyes…. The only thing missing was her luscious and long locks of gold, but the short spirals were working for him at the moment. It was already hard to control himself around her and now they were in a porno where his inhibitions were nill.

The song came to an end and suddenly, a scream pierced the silence. Serena turned white.

Pulling her off the elevator, he held her in his arms tightly. Seiya walked out of the cooler with a bloody ice pick and soiled gloves. Amy sobbed nearby all while Lita, or Roxanna, looked on pissed.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. It was a mercy killing!"

Lita regained herself, pulling up a leg and wrapping it around the "Dr's" waist with music picking up again.

"_Oh baby, I can make you a fan!"_

The two of them disappeared in some kind of chapel or room. It looked like it was somehow both. As they vanished from sight, the crowd released confetti into the air. The confetti seemed to fly from every direction, including from behind where no one stood. He looked around, confused as he brushed confetti out of both of their hair.

All the strange -and not so strange- people started to leave. One turned a little later than all the others, his eyes lingering on the scene just behind the curtains longer than anyone else's.

_Nephrite_

He was sure of it. It was him. That only left Jedite. The last to arrive in this world but the first in theirs.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The enthralling second chapter is here! I hope you guys enjoy and are having a fun Halloween! More Halloween themed fics to come in the next couple of days. As long as I get my act together and finish them...wish me luck, I need it!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Frank-n-Furter it's all over. Your mission is a failure, your lifestyle's too extreme. I'm your new commander. You are now my prisoner. We return to Transylvania. Prepare the transit beam."_

_-Rocky Horror Picture Show_

Even with their kicking and fighting and dragging their feet, she was separated from Darien and shoved into her own "room". Darien was taken further down the hall, impossible for her to see exactly whereas she was thrown in by -a not so gentle- Amy and a robe tossed into her face. She knew from her memory of the movie that Darien was receiving the same treatment. There was something else about the room, screaming in the back of her head, but she couldn't remember what it was.

Slowly but surely, she found her way through the mess of junk to the small canopy bed. The soft mattress squeaked under her as she eased her way onto it. The sheets were musky but clean. And even though she was tired, not knowing what time it was but her body telling her it was way past her bedtime, she laid on top of the sheets unable to sleep. Deep in her bones, she knew Darien would come for her. He always did. So she would wait for him.

It hadn't been very long that she had those thoughts when her door creaked open, a shadow moving across the room with skill to her.

"Serena?"

His voice sounded a little strange, something about it not quite right. "Darien?"

He hopped in the bed with her, snuggling up next to her. But it just made her sick to her stomach. Something was not right. Then it all clicked, the memory of the movie flashing in her brain. "SEIYA!"

Pushing upon his shoulders and getting him as far away from her as possible, he sat up, looking at her sheepishly. "Oh uh...hello."

"What are you doing?! GET OUT!"

He shivered under her anger, sitting back on his heels. "What? Are you not enjoying yourself? Doesn't it feel nice? Don't worry, I won't tell!"

Her wrist and knuckles sang out as they made contact with Seiya's jaw. Even after years of punching youma's and other baddies in all sorts of places, it still stung, the vibration of it pinging as it went up her arm to her shoulder.

Seiya flipped out of the bed, rolling a bit on the floor before getting to his feet and making for the door in a swift move. But she remembered now, knowing where he was going next. Not hesitating in the slightest, she followed after him, slinking around corners and doing her best "secret spy" impersonation.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Seiya was pulling on a fake blonde wig before slipping into what she KNEW was Darien's room. Did that ass hat really think that that was all it took?!

Waiting, a bit impatiently, for Darien to send him packing, doubt began to creep into her heart the longer she sat there. It had only been a few seconds, but she had punched the shit out of Seiya by now. True, she knew the movie and knew what to expect, but still, Darien should have seen through that disguise and….

The door flung open, Darien carrying Seiya by the scruff of his scrawny neck before tossing him, unceremoniously, across the thin hall and into the adjacent wall. He railed quite quickly again and scampered off without a word or glance behind him.

Darien ducked back into his room and she raced after him, entering just as he was wrapping the robe they had given him back around himself. Turning, he saw her and raced to her, grabbing her up in his arms.

"Oh Christ, Sere! I was just about to go look for you. How did you find me?"

"I followed Seiya."

"Followed him? How did you even find him or know he was coming to me?"

She giggled, digging her face into the warmth of his naked chest. "I know the movie remember? I knew that after he came into my room he would go to yours."

He yanked her out of her comfortable spot, holding her out so he could look at her. "He came to your room first?!"

His eyes burned with a dangerous fire within them. "Yes, that's what he does. He goes to Brad and Janet in their rooms and sleeps with them."

His hold on her lessened, a stricken look on his face. "Oh…"

Slapping him hard, a red mark appeared instantly on his chest. "I didn't sleep with him, you dumbass! Are you crazy?!"

The chuckle he released was one more of relief and guilt, not having trusted her. He quickly pulled her back into him and she let him. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to expect in this place. I haven't been in complete control myself since we got here."

She let her hands, now curled up under her and on his chest, splay out over his skin. He shuddered slightly at the gesture. "Control? You haven't been in control of what?"

Rubbing up and down, his hands moved in slow circles on her back. "My mouth, my thoughts, you name it, Sere."

"And in what way are you lacking control with them?"

Slowing in their ministrations, his hands rested at the base of her spin, inches from her ass while his fingers dance on the apex of it. "I can't seem to stop myself...around you..like I usually can."

Pushing her hands apart, she revealed more of his chest to her, rubbing her nose and lips across the tight skin. "You have been stopping yourself? From doing what around me?"

A hiss came from his mouth above her when she kissed one of his pecks, making her way to his nipple. "Sere…."

As she slid her hands down, they would stop and start as they hit each ripple of his abs. His hands fisted her robe at the back, pulling the silken material a bit loose and apart, showing off the lack of clothing she wore underneath. At this, he cursed under his breath before picking her up swiftly and tossing her on the bed, following right behind her. His hands were at the tie of her robe, pulling it free and ripping the rest of the silk from her body so that she laid out before him.

Then he froze, collapsing on top of her with a loud groan. "Serena, we _can't do this_!"

"Do what?!"

Her voice came out high and squeaky, something it did when she was really agitated. Lately, it was from sexual frustration.

Pulling back, he sat on his haunches before her, his eyes firmly planted on hers. "We can't have sex."

"Why? Why not! Just tell me, Darien! Why won't you sleep with me?!"

He scrambled off the bed and away from her, pacing in the small open space next to the large frame. Over and over again, he ran a hand through his hair, causing her to wonder if she would ever cause him to go bald. Hell, King Endymion could have been wearing a wig or they have really advanced hair regrowth stuff in the future. Clearly, anything was possible.

He hadn't said a word or looked at her and the familiar sting of rejection filled her heart and brain once again. "Am I...am I not pretty enough for you?"

Screeching to a halt, he whipped his head back to her. "What?!"

"I saw how you looked at Lita just now. I'm sure there are plenty of pretty girls you look at all the time. But you do nothing because you are bound to me."

She bounced as his weight returned so quickly to the bed, she missed his movements towards her completely. Hot tears were spilling down her face as he cupped it with both hands, bringing her attention to his face as he spoke.

"You are by far the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. I swear, that with Lita, was merely shock. That's all. I have never, nor will I ever, look at another woman the way I look at you."

She shook her head, trying to free herself from his hold, but he held fast, "Then why?"

A heavy sigh came from him, his head dropping in shame. "Because Serena, you are...light itself. And I...I am darkness. I don't want to taint you."

Now she was the one pulling his face up to look at her. "But you know what happens. That we are together forever and even have a child together."

"Maybe King Endymion found a way to rid himself of his darkness…"

"Yeah, it was me. I took it away." He smiled broadly at her, knowing she was right. "Did you ever stop to think that you wouldn't be infecting me with your darkness? That it would be the other way around? That I could fill you with light?"

At her words, music filled the air again and a bubbling came to her chest and throat.

"_I was feeling done in, couldn't win  
__I'd only ever kissed before._

_I thought there's no use getting  
_

_Into heavy petting."_

She slid her hands from his face and around to the back of his neck, holding him close.

"_It only leads to trouble  
__And seat wetting."_

Jumping up from her spot on the bed, she landed in his lap, straddling him. His hands left her face and went to her thighs, holding her in place. She could feel his "readiness" against her core, hot and hard and impossibly large.

"_Now all I want to know is how to go.  
__I've tasted blood and I want more._

_I'll put up no resistance  
_

_I want to stay the distance_  
_I've got an itch to scratch  
_ _I need assistance."_

Removing a hand from her leg, she placed it over her breast, the bra censoring a lot of the sensation. But he only pressed harder, grabbing her up in his palm while the material scratched against the sensitive skin. Arching her back, she gave it all to him, his other hand joining in his touching. Pulling both cups down, she nearly screamed when his hands found her bare breasts.

"_Toucha toucha toucha touch me  
__I want to be dirty  
__Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me  
__My hero of the night."_

More than anything, she wanted his hands to remain on her. But the song had other plans. Her hands pressed on his shoulders, forcing him back onto the bed and laying before her. She wasn't going to complain. The view was amazing. His chiseled and heaving chest and his thin briefs barely holding him inside, his hard-on straining against the material.

"_Then if anything grows (giggle), while you pose,  
__I'll oil you up and rub you down."_

Her hands ran her nails up and down his chest and stomach, a moan coming from Darien as his head went back and his eyes closed.

"_And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
__You need a friendly hand and I need action."_

He flipped them over, slipping her bra off her shoulders and then off her body completely. Filling his mouth with her breast, he took turns rubbing his tongue across her nipples. With one in his mouth, he held the other tightly in his grasp, flicking his fingers across the pink pebble. All she wanted to do was moan and stretch into his grasp...but the fucking song….

"_Toucha toucha toucha touch me  
__I want to be dirty  
__Thrill me, chill me, fulfil me  
__My hero of the night."_

Ripping off the slip that was still around her waist, he dug his fingers under her panties, relieving her of them as well. His briefs, a flash of white in her peripheral vision, were gone as well. The song was waning away while Darien had yet to claim her completely. Fear filled her, worried that once the song ended, the spell would be over and he would pull away from her. And that all of this had been a trick of the movie.

Silence fell and as if to confirm her fears, his eyes found hers, even with the thick glasses on his deep dark pools that were all she saw. "Are you ready?" He spoke in a harsh whisper, his tip poised at her entrance. The song was over and he was not going to stop.

With a short nod, he thrust into her, filling her instantly. Coming up to his hilt, a small sting clenched her walls as she was molded to him, becoming his perfect fit. He hissed, sucking air in swiftly through his clenched teeth. Opening her eyes, she found his dark pools again, trained on hers. They didn't even blink, holding one another's gaze as they began to move together.

In and out of her he went, the tension building in her lower stomach. He held her tight to him, afraid to let go as if it were a dream slipping through their fingers.

Sharp and intense, a fire burned through her, causing her to gasp at first and then moan. Trying to keep up with one another, a competition formed to see who could get them the closest together, both grinding hard against each other.

He watched her and she watched him. His face twisted and shook as he growled, groaned, and moaned. And he watched as she did the same, neither of them daring to break eye contact.

Something was building, she could feel it, an intense pressure that was a mixture of pleasure and pain. It was dying to be released, for the rubber band to snap somewhere deep inside her.

Darien was hanging on by a thread as well. So she let it go, to consume her, orgasm causing her to call out.

"Oh..God….OH!"

Darien slowed his pace but steadied his thrust, going as deep as physically possible. Her orgasm nearly to a close, the slow thrusts making it last forever it seemed, Darien closed his eyes and his mouth popped open wide.

"Serena!"

Hers had been a loud and visceral yell while his had been a harsh whisper, a promise.

Darien slowed completely and then stopped, flopping down the rest of the way on top of her. His head was in her neck placing small, wet kisses while she rubbed up and down his now sweat covered back.

She felt him let out a huge sigh, his hot breath on her neck and his chest heaving on top of her. "I'm sorry."

Sitting up quickly, he managed to pull out of her gently and move away from her all while her mind a jumbled mess of just what the hell he meant. "You're sorry?"

He stood, finding his briefs and began pulling them back on, adamantly refusing to look at her. "Yes, I shouldn't have done that. We shouldn't have. Not now."

She was burning up again, but this time in rage. "Are you kidding me, Darien?!" He spun on his heel, confusion etched on his face that quickly turned to fear as she continued to boil over. "My first time...our first time... and not 5 seconds later you are telling me it was a mistake?! What, you couldn't at least wait till my heart rate got back to normal before you break it!"

He was at her side in a blink, half laying on her and half holding her down before she did something drastic. "That is not what I meant."

His voice was low and calm. A drastic comparison to hers as she screeched at him. "Then what did you mean, Darien? Huh? That I'm too young? I'm sick of you treating me like a child!"

A chuckle dared to come from him, "Well, you sure are acting like one right now."

But his laugh died quickly in his mouth, swallowing it as she sat up and growled. "Are you laughing right now?!"

Shaking his head, he paled as he realized his mistake far too late. She couldn't stand to be near him any longer, pushing him off of her and scrambling off the bed. "Let's just get out of here. That way I can stay as far away from you as humanly possible!"

Silence filled the room, a room that only seconds ago was literally filled with the sweet sounds of their lovemaking.

She managed to get the few scraps of clothes she had back on even in her huff and as tears streamed down her face. Getting her bra in place, she found and picked up her robe when arms wrapped around her from behind. His mouth at her neck, placing soothing caresses as he held her tight to him, her anger and sadness began to melt.

"Silly rabbit, always jumping to conclusions. Am I really that bad? You really have so little faith in me."

Guilt twisted in her belly, but she bit it back, refusing to let him win in this fight. "How am I supposed to feel? After years of you shutting me down and refusing me. Do you know how much that hurts?"

"Do you know how much it hurt me to do that? How hard it was? Every. Single. Time?"

She tried to shrug him off, but he held tight, his lips brushing over her skin as he lifted his head and placed his mouth at the shell of her ear. "I only meant that we shouldn't have made love the first time here. I want to hold you all night and then make love to you again in the morning."

His breath on her skin, his smell in her nose, and his words in her mind made a shiver run up her spine. "Oh…"

Spinning her around so fast, she would have fallen over if he wasn't holding her up, he smiled at her warmly. "But now we have to go. We need to get out of here."

Almost numb, she watched dumbly as he pulled her robe back on her and tied it tight. Noticing his for the first time as he pulled it back on, she had to stifle her chuckle, biting her lip in hopes of containing it. It was light blue with big flowers all over it. Made of silk, like hers, it stopped just below his ass, barely covering his crotch as he moved. And, as it was a woman's robe, it clearly did not fit right on his shoulders.

Catching her amused look, he rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

xXx

The hall was silent and endless. With very little doors, it was a wonder just what all this space housed. Serena tugged along behind him, her hand still firmly held in his. He struggled to keep his thoughts on his surroundings, his mind wanting to slip back to the events just moments ago.

It had happened, he had made love to her and now it was even harder for him to concentrate. Every fiber of his being wanted to pick her up, run back to their little room, lock and barricade the door, and never come out again. Occasionally, his mind flitted to more important, but still distracting thoughts. Like how he didn't use a condom and came inside her without hesitation. No matter how dire THAT was, it would still have to wait until they were safe again. Both "issues" would.

Finally, a door appeared a few steps away and he nearly dragged both of them to it. Before he opened it, he made sure to push Serena back just beside the door and out of the way. He didn't miss how she rolled her eyes at him, the luxury of her submitting to his protection was gone and now he might get some fight from her again. Like he didn't already have enough to worry about.

The door was unlocked so he went for what he hoped was a surprise, and swung the door open. But the only one surprised was him.

He couldn't see the guy's face but given the long white hair, he knew it was Kunzite, sitting with Mina on his lap. Both of them completely naked while Mina bounced on top of him. She had her head up to the ceiling, screaming as she rode him hard while Kunzite just sat and enjoyed himself. Both of them were so loud, they neither heard or noticed them. His first thought, after shaking off his shock was, '_Damn, those are some seriously soundproof doors'_.

So shocked by the scene, he didn't even notice Serena move around him, taking in the sight with him. Catching her, her eyes and mouth wide, he clamped a hand over her eyes with one hand and grabbed her waist with the other, slinging her back to her hiding spot next to the door. Releasing her, he pulled the door shut swiftly and struggled to look back at his blonde.

"So that was…." he struggled with his words, not knowing just what to say to the girl that had just seen her best friend in such a position.

"Interesting…'

She had her eyes glued to the middle of the hallway floor, a heavy blush on her face. Then she started twisting her hands together, wringing them like a washcloth. Reading her mind, he blushed as well but then closed the small distance between them and lifted her face in his hands.

"Later, baby."

Her blush deepened, him having read her dirty thoughts and promising to fulfill them later. He sealed the deal with a kiss, one she happily returned, deepening it for a second before he had to force them apart. If he didn't, he would keep his promise sooner rather than later.

Taking her hand again, they continued their search down the hall when a loud siren buzzed through the whole house. A speaker, fuzzy with age and use, released a garbled voice that didn't sound human.

"The creature has escaped. Everyone on high alert and keep a lookout for her."

The message was short and to the point, Lita had escaped and was somewhere around….or so they thought. He couldn't care less. It wasn't the real Lita and there was little concern for her. Getting out was the most important thing.

They rounded the corner to see what looked like a large living or sitting room spanned out in front of them. A large door just on the other side, but they would have to skirt around all the furniture to get to it. The room was dark too, lit only by a large fireplace on the wall opposite from them. It was quiet, save for the popping of the fire as it consumed the wet wood.

Figuring it was safe, he pulled Serena out of the dark doorway and deftly avoided every end table, chair, and couch. He only paused at the fireplace, placing Serena next to it for them to warm up a bit. He hadn't missed the chattering of her teeth that she tried to contain as they ran.

Holding her close, he rubbed her arms rapidly, the friction creating additional warmth. Peering up at him, she offered him a small and sweet smile. But the smile faded quickly and was replaced with confusion.

"Darien, do you hear that?"

Struggling, he willed himself to hear what she did, the fire loud in his ears as they stood close. Soon he heard something, but he wasn't sure if it was even what Serena was talking about or his imagination. It was a soft mewing, almost like cats about to fight. But then it got louder and he soon recognized exactly what the sound was.

"Shit. Come on, Serena. We need to get out of here."

He tugged on her, but she remained stuck to her spot. Her eyes wide and staring off to his right. Almost afraid to look, he forced himself to follow her eyes, confirming the need for his fear.

The two of them were on their knees, Lita on all fours with Nephrite behind her. He had most of his clothes, save for his pants that were currently pulled down to his ankles and Lita still had on her bikini top while the bottoms were missing. Nephrite rutted into Lita from behind, his hands gripping her hips hard as he pulled her into him, the two of them grunting and mewling like animals. The last thing he saw before pulling himself way was Nephrite reach over and grab handfuls of Lita's breast, ripping her flimsy top away.

This time, he tugged hard, pulling them both away from the scene as hard and as fast as possible. This place was quickly and efficiently stealing any and all innocence away from the two of them.

xXx

Things were only getting more confusing, the amount of uncontrollable fear lessening significantly now that Darien had made love to her. Now she was able to process things more clearly and she was seeing way more of her friends than she ever really wanted to. A voice in the back of her head kept telling her, '_It's not them. They are not the same people'_. She was struggling to believe this as they all wore their faces. And they all sounded the same, even if she had never heard the sounds they were making come from their lips before. She knew them well enough to know that it is what they would have sounded like.

Her thighs were already tired from Darien being between them. Now add in the late hour and the constant running around, looking for an exit she was sure didn't exist, and she was dead on her feet. Darien, however, was determined, practically dragging her along by her hand as he continued to search the house. It certainly seemed bigger on the inside than it had from the outside, but it was also dark.

Stumbling, she collided with Darien's back. "Sorry."

Finally stopping, he looked back at her face before eyeing her up and down. "You're tired."

She shrugged and waved him off, but he still looked concerned. He stepped towards her, bent down and swept her up, an arm under her legs with the other behind her back. She would have complained, but she was just too tired and he was so warm and snuggly.

"I guess I get to hold you all night after all."

With a swat to his chest, he chuckled softly. Even with the added comfort of being in his arms, she still couldn't sleep. It was as if this place wouldn't let her.

The elevator appeared before them, the black metal gleaming like gold in her eyes. This would take them to the bottom floor right where they came in! _Finally, _they would get out of this hell!

Darien set her back on her feet in the middle of the cage, shutting it behind them swiftly and messing with the controls. It was an old elevator, the kind that didn't have the luxury of buttons. Instead, it was a lever that told the gears and motors when to move and stop. He had barely touched the lever when the cage shuddered, knocking her back a few steps…..and started going up.

"Darien?! What are you doing? We need to go down!"

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair while the other jerked the lever around. "I KNOW that, but the damn thing is moving on its own. Someone must have called it up!"

Stepping back, he stood in front of her and pulled her shivering body into his arms as they waited for their fate to be revealed.

The elevator went up and up….and up.

The dark woods and lighting split away as the lab cut in around them. No one was waiting at the elevator for it; what few people she saw were across the room from them.

Kunzite, Lita, and Nephrite stood -or rather coward- in front of Seiya, who was pacing. His face was skewed in a vicious glare and his heels clicked agitatedly on the tile below. They were all focused on one another, somehow missing their audience. Darien left the gate of the elevator closed and slowly snuck away from her back to the controls, trying to get the damn thing to work in their favor.

"WORTHLESS!" Seiya's voice bounced off walls in a shrill scream.

"Forgive me, Master."

Kunzite was on his knees before the corseted man who looked a bit more intimidating with the leather jacket he now wore. He paused in his pacing to swat the man cruelly with a whip he had in his hands. A squeal came from the once-proud general, but he did not move towards the weaker man.

Seiya pointed his whip at Lita who looked down at the floor in fear. "And you! I made you. I can just as easily break you!"

Nephrite moved to comfort her, but with one withering stare from Seiya, he froze, stopping all movement.

"And our 'guests' are missing! Probably running amuck and fucking in every room in this house if their earlier rump was any indication…"

Seiya knew that the two of them had sex…..._the video cameras! _She had forgotten about the damn video cameras in the rooms. Even Janet had figured that out in the movie! Slapping a hand to her forehead, she looked back up to find Darien looking at her with curious and worried eyes. But she shook him off, not wanting him to worry about that for now. They needed to focus on getting them out of here.

"...so now I have no one to sleep with...no one to love me. And Serena was just so….delicious."

"Perhaps the Master could still...win her over?"

Seiya looked at Kunzite, mulling over his words. "Perhaps. There are other ways to gain her...affection."

In a glance, Seiya found them, her hand flying out to grab Darien's shoulder and alert him. He instantly pulled back from the controls and stood in front of her, blocking her from view again.

"Ah, speak of the devil."

At his words, the elevator doors flew open with a resounding crunch. Darien pushed her back, her body colliding with the cold metal bars and her head ringing as it bounced off them. She probably should have explained to Darien, that as long as she didn't want Seiya or anyone else, she was safe. They didn't take people by force in this movie; it was all about pleasure.

The elevator was now inoperable; as if they were not allowed to escape. They were meant to be here. Pushing off the metal rods, she gently shoved Darien forward. Taking the hint, he pulled both of them out of the cage and now stood before the group, placing himself in between her and Seiya.

The good "Doctor" was looking them both over as if he could see the changes in their bodies from their lovemaking. Clutching onto the robe at Darien's back, she pulled herself closer to him while he pushed her even further behind him. The action caused a sneer to form on Seiya's smug face. She wanted to punch him again.

"Master!" Seiya turned effortlessly on his heels to the hunched man, a screen just behind Kunzite to which he pointed to. "There is an intruder."

Venturing over, the three of them moved closer to the screen, it flickered in fuzzy white and black, making her eyes water. Forcing herself to look closer, she saw a man in a wheelchair, Dr. Scott in the film but in here it was…

"Jedite?!"

The name slipped out of hers and Darien's mouths at the realization, causing all eyes to turn to the couple. "You know this hum...this person?"

Their eyes scrutinizing them, Darien wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close when she came around from behind him. "You could say that."

Seiya moved closer, taking the image on the screen under deliberation. "Dr. Jedite Scott...you did this, didn't you?" Seiya turned fierce eyes on the two of them, going for threatening but it was hard for her to feel the heat of it with Darien protecting her.

"Did what?" Darien's tone was threatening as well, refusing to back down from the genderless person.

"You brought him here!"

Darien shrugged, enjoying egging the anger on. "So what if we did. What difference does it make?"

"I happen to know that your dear Dr. Scott works for the CIA and is a spook, investigating UFOs as you call them!"

He glanced down at her and then back to Seiya with haste. "Then maybe you shouldn't have held us against our will."

Seiya moved swiftly, getting in Darien's face while she was pushed gently but forcefully out of reach. "I did no such thing, as clearly, you being here was planned from the start! You two were planted in this dubious attempt to spy on me!"

Darien didn't even so much as flinch and she took the moment to take in the two of them. The two of them were very similar in coloring, so much so that if Seiya cleaned his face, the two could be related. But a distant relation as their dark hair and skin were the only things they had in common. They stood face to face but it was clear this was due to the heels Seiya currently wore.

A sneer pulled onto Darien's face. "If you were to let us go, let us leave, then all would be forgotten."

Seiya's eyes danced back and forth between them, lingering on her longer than on Darien. "I seriously doubt that." Turning on his heel, Seiya faced Kunzite, who still stood next to the strange set of levers. "Let's inquire on him in person shall we?"

The hunched man pulled on a lever. A whirring sound coming from it and the stronger the sound got the more turned on Seiya seemed to get. It wasn't long before the wall above them burst and Darien leaped on her, covering her with himself and shielding her. She knew there was no danger but couldn't resist melting in his arms for the few minutes she was allowed to be in them. The safety she felt in his embrace was enough to rein in the anxiety she suffered from not having a clear memory of the rest of the film.

Darien released her, staring into her eyes for a moment before it was all completely disrupted by the presence of someone new. Turning, Darien still keeping her in a protective circle of his arms, they found Jedite, now sitting next to them in his wheelchair.

"Darien?"

"Jedite?"

"Serena?"

"Jedite?!"

"Roxanna!"

Their strange meeting was interrupted by the shrill screams of Seiya and all three turned to see him swatting poor 'Lita', who was once again in Nephrite's arms. The distraction allowed Darien to lean into her ear and whisper.

"Jedite is the only one to know us?"

She gave him a nod, but then realization dawned on her. "The man who began it…" Pulling back, Darien scrutinized her face for her words. "In the movie, Janet and Brad met because of Dr. Scott. WE met because Jedite started attacking the city!"

"Dr. Scott, I presume?"

Something hit the back of her foot. Turning for a quick look, she found a roll of perfectly white toilet paper. Glancing up at Darien, who held her stare, she caught sight of another roll just as it hit Darien in the back of the head.

She bent down and picked it up, only to have Seiya snatch it away, getting close when the two of them were distracted.

He examined it closely, his eyes going wide at the sight. "GREAT SCOTT!"

The air filled with streams of white, the thick rolls spiraling over their heads and smacking the wall across from them. The floor was covered with five inches of fluff, the rolls landing in a pile on the floor. It was pretty….but strange. The paper fireworks over, both her and Darien looked back to Jedite, who's only similarity to Dr. Scott from the film was the wheelchair he sat in and the checkered blanket across his lap.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

Seiya stomped his foot in agitation, his heel clomping loudly on the tile. "Don't play games, Dr. Scott. You know perfectly well what Darien Shields is doing here. It was part of your plan, was it not? That he and his female should check the layout for you. Well, unfortunately for you, all the plans are to be changed. I hope you are as flexible as I am, Dr. Scott; I know Serena is."

Darien took the bait, grabbing Seiya up by the collar of his leather jacket. But the man seemed unphased, sneering back at Darien even as his feet dangled above the ground. A small chuckle rose from the back of Seiya's throat and Darien slowly reined himself in, giving Seiya a small but hard shove once his heels hit the ground again.

Jedite cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention again. "I can assure you that Darien's and Serena's presence here comes as a complete surprise to me. I came here to find Zoisite."

"Zoisite?! I've seen him!"

Several glares and a few looks of confusion turned her way before returning to Jedite. "Zoisite? What do you know of Zoisite, Dr. Scott?"

A small but sad smile graced Jedite's face. "I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things. You see, Zoisite happens to be my cousin."

Pain and fear filled her heart at the memory, the one of Seiya walking with blood covering him. Jedite had come all this way in search of a man who was already dead.

Several mouths opened, including her own, but not a word escaped them.

"MASTER! Dinner is prepared!"

A loud gong rang out and Seiya turned to look at Mina in full and complete agitation. "Thank you." But his tone lacked any true appreciation and Mina's face fell. "Shall we, then? Given the circumstances…." Seiya took a moment, looking her, Darien, and even Jedite over carefully, "formal dress shall be optional."

xXx

They were once again shoved and pushed around, him being forced into a seat across from Serena instead of next to her like he was planning. Even with just the table between them, he did not like it one bit. His only solace was that Lita sat in between her and Seiya.

With Seiya at the head and Jedite across from him, the rest of the seats were filled with the strange faces of their friends. Amy had returned, red-faced and puffy-eyed, sitting on the other side of Serena. Next to him was Raye who he had barely seen all night, sitting next to Jedite, and on the other side of him sat an empty chair, probably for Mina once she finished helping Kunzite serve.

The plates and serve ware were all mismatched, just like the rest of the house, and the meat looked strange. He could not for the life of him place what animal it came from.

Seiya carved, being 'man of the house' and all. They acted like it was some normal or happy family meal when it was anything but.

His eyes danced over to Serena, who gave him a small smile, trying to hide her discomfort. He tried to hold her gaze but Seiya interrupted it with a dangerous point of the electric blade in his hands. It took all he had not to rush the guy for daring to threaten Serena, but there was no guarantee the asshole wouldn't turn the blade on him in an instant. He needed to stay alive long enough to get Serena out of this hell.

Goblets filled with dark red liquid sat in front of both of them, but neither of them touched them. Everyone else began to dig in, the thick slabs of meat the only item on their plates. No way in hell he was eating the unknown meat and Serena looked as if she was going to be ill anyway.

"I came here to discuss Zoisite."

"Zoey?!"

Amy sprang out of her seat, the chair flying back and to the floor. All eyes on the small girl, including Seiya's whose were set in a hard glare. Nothing else came out of her mouth, she just slowly pulled her chair back up and sat back down.

"That is a rather...sensitive subject. More meat anyone?"

Amy stood again, this time keeping her chair erect. "Excuse me."

Leaving the room quickly, her sobs were still heard on the other side of the door. He looked back at Serena, finding her eyes filled with tears, an expected reaction from her. Even if it wasn't _her_ Amy, Serena still held an unbelievable amount of compassion for anyone.

Turning to meet his stare, a tear slipped down her cheek and it took all he had not to climb over the table to brush it away.

Jedite chuckled lightly, shaking his head in a sad manner. "I knew he had fallen in with a bad crowd, but this is worse than I imagined. Aliens…."

Raye leaned in close, a confused look on her face as she listened carefully to the doctor. Meanwhile, Seiya looked less than amused with the information. Everyone else at the table refused to make eye contact, keeping their eyes to their plates.

Music poured into the room and he could feel his entire body stiffen at the sound. Not knowing who was going to sing or how much involvement in each musical number had to be the most draining part of this whole evening.

Even though it was Jedite to sing, he could feel it, Darien was going to be made to sing as well. _Was it wrong to hope there would be no dancing? Given that the soloist is in a wheelchair?_

Cringing inwardly, he couldn't help but notice the small dance movements that Jedite was making. Even that much would be torture.

Pressure built in his chest again, fighting against it as much as he could, but it only caused him pain as the song was forced out of his mouth anyway. And he couldn't hold out nearly as long as he could at the beginning of the night either. He was tired.

Even with his body being forced into the motions, he managed to catch a glimpse of Serena, her body moving lively to the song. But he could tell, it was the movie forcing her to act that way. She was exhausted. So much of that was his fault too; pulling her around, searching for an exit all that time to come up empty. Not to mention the larger expense of their energy when he'd made love to her. Heat rose in his cheeks at the memory, one that would live in his mind forever as a perfect moment in time. Watching her cheeks blush with every moment and her eyes widen just as she came. The parting of her lips when she called out, sounds spilling from her mouth all because of him.

Okay, he seriously had to think about something else or he was going to be poking out of his tight briefs that were not covered in the least by his robe.

The song ended, thankfully without a single dance number, and Seiya rose to his feet. Darien thought for sure, by the look on his face, the guy was going to walk over and bitch slap Jedite. Instead, he grabbed the tablecloth ripping it, and everything on top of it, off and onto the floor.

Nothing puts ice-cold water through the veins like a mutilated body inside the table you were just eating at seconds ago. Now he was glad, more than ever, that he hadn't eaten a thing. It looked like the meat it had been cut from the corpse before him.

Shocked at the gruesome sight, he barely registered Serena's screams until she jumped into his arms. It broke him out of his thoughts, the room in chaos around him. He silently thanked the heavens that Amy had already left the room.

Mina was sneering with Kunzite, an eerie sight, while Lita picked up the sheet from the floor and pulled it over her head, deciding to stand in the corner alone. Raye had jumped into Jedite's lap, the two of them holding onto one another in a slightly inappropriate way.

He pulled Serena in tighter into his embrace and covered her eyes with his hand. Then he shot Seiya a glare as the man looked around the room, surveying the damage he had caused. Looking pleased with himself, the only thing that appeared to rattle the creature was his lack of attention from….well anyone, male or female.

Their eyes locked. Seiya looked him up and down and then looked over at Serena, a pout forming on his red-colored lips.

"Is this how it is to be, Serena? You running to your man all night no matter what I offer you? Even in his lackings?"

Serena shuddered in his arms, lifting her head up and away from his protection to glare back at the transvestite. "What have you offered to me? Besides pain and fear? You hurt everyone around you. You are nothing but a selfish monster!"

Seiya's face changed into something truly wicked and arms grabbed him, pulling Serena free from him and shoving him into the wall hard. Stars floated in his eyes, not fully comprehending what happened for the next couple of seconds. Serena's scream pulled him fully back to reality, opening his eyes fully to the evil grins of both Mina and Kunzite. In this world, the two of them really were equally matched.

Quickly searching the room, he caught sight of Serena as she sprinted out of it, Seiya hot on her trail. The evil duo tried to hold him back but with another scream from Serena, everything went red. He wasn't even sure if he only hit Kunzite. He might have hit Mina too, to be honest. Neither of them was real, human, or good by any respects so it wasn't hard for him to shrug off any guilt he felt.

Literally rolling Jedite and Raye out of the way, the two of them not seeming to mind in the least, he exited the strange dining room just in time to catch sight of Serena as Seiya chased her up the stairs.

The long staircase spiraled upwards, at the center of the house with the elevator in the middle. It wound around the walls of the square opening, branching out occasionally to floors that lead to God knows where. It was endless, going all the way to the top of the monstrous house that only seemed to grow larger with each passing hour.

Taking two stairs at a time, he oddly struggled to catch up with them, the stairs stretching out before him as if to elongate for him. It was just like the horror movies he had watched with Serena, fear making the distance seem longer than it truly was. Only in this case, it was real. The distance between him and Serena was growing instead of shrinking. No matter how hard he pushed or rushed, he remained a flight behind the two of them.

They weren't even moving that fast, Seiya playing with her, stopping her and grabbing at her, the whole thing making his blood boil over. The music covered his racing heart as fear pushed it into his ears. He could not GET to her!

Seiya trapped her in between the railing and his body and a shot of adrenaline coursing through him but it still did not aid in his attempts to get to Serena.

"_I'll tell you once; I won't tell you the scenario.  
__You'd better be judicious, Serena Tsukino.  
__Your punch wasn't too much, more like Aikido.  
__You'd best become sagacious, Serena Tsukino."_

He was able to make a little bit of lead way while they paused. A flight of stairs still between them, he could see both of them clearly. Serena made eye contact with him, causing him to gain Seiya's attention as well. Now he pointed over at Darien while he sang.

"_I've laid the seed; it should be all you need.  
__He's as sensual as a pencil, wound up like an E or first string.  
__When you fucked him, didja hear a bell ring?"_

Bells began ringing all around them, but he was too wrapped up in his anger and fear to bother to look for them. Part of him knew he would find nothing anyway, another strange trick of the movie.

Serena shoved Seiya hard, knocking him off his balanced heels for a moment, just enough to get away but she headed away from Darien, running further up the stairs. She was heading back to the lab and he couldn't understand why?

A growl of frustration released from his throat when Seiya dared to look back at him with a smirk before chasing off after Serena again.

"_Ya gotta cock block? Well, take my advice.  
__Work on his libido, Serena Tsukino."_

The three, now five as Jedite and Raye rose up on the elevator, gathered in the lab once again. This was a fool's errand. They should not be here. They needed to be in the opposite location, the bottom floor. Why the hell did Serena bring them up here AGAIN?! It had to be the movie again, forcing her to go a certain way.

Finally, the two of them stopped running, Serena flinging herself away from Seiya's grasp, allowing Darien to finally reach her. Seiya went over to his control switch yet again, grabbing and pulling down a small but powerful switch. He could feel the current of energy as it rushed under his feet and straight to Serena.

"_The transducer will seduce ya."_

"Oh no, Darien! I can't move!"

He tried to pull her from the floor, planning on carrying her out, but she was stuck tight like glue.

"What the fuck?"

"Oh GOD, I forgot this part! He sticks them to the floor using alien technology!"

All feeling left his body and his face went slack. "You know, you keep forgetting some important information, Sere."

She shoved him back, the shock of it causing him to stumble backward. "Just get OUT of here, Darien!"

His brows knitted on reflex, the notion of leaving her behind absolutely ridiculous. Even as he thought this, his choice was taken away, the manic tranny pulling the lever again and sticking him to the spot.

He felt the energy pulse through him and even though he knew what happened, he found himself pulling on his calves trying to get them free. "My legs! I can't move my legs!"

"Crap, we're trapped!"

Seiya moved around them, eyeing his fresh trappings and sizing up his meal.

"_Planet, shmanet, dammit!  
__You can't even protect your man, Bunny.  
__You better punk up, build your fuck up,"_

He had his hands on her, rubbing her up and down while all Serena could do was push his hands away futilely. Everything turned red, his rage mounting to levels he had never felt before. There was a shriek, either from Raye or Serena, or both, as he grabbed the mother fucker's ponytail, ripping him backward and away from Serena. Seiya stood before him now, a look of genuine fear in his face. So he punched it off, sending him flying back towards the wall.

His back hit the switch, sparks flying from the force. Whatever was holding his feet released just as quickly as it took hold. He didn't hesitate, the seconds too precious, as he grabbed Serena by her waist and hurled them both into the elevator. For once, it listened to his demands, taking them down.

Serena was slumped against him, still shaking from all the events all while still clutching his arm in a death grip.

"If we don't get out of here soon, I'm afraid he will use that other thing on us."

He kept his eyes forward, watching carefully as floor after floor slowly passed by them. "What 'other' thing?"

She shivered harder. "I don't remember what it is called but it is a brainwashing machine. It makes the whole cast...dance."

This time he shivered. "Dance?!" He could feel her nodding against his arm. "I guess there are worse things..."

She pulled on his arm, forcing him to look at her. "No, Darien, you don't understand. We will be in corsets….and thigh highs….and heels…..both of us."

He would be lying if he hadn't been turned on at the thought of Serena dressed in such a way, but the bucket of ice water that fell over him at the words 'both of us' had him cursing the speed of the elevator again.

Reaching the first floor, the spot where they had entered, was a sight for some very sore eyes. He threw the gate to the elevator open so fast, the entire cage rocked from the force.

He still had to almost carry Serena, all her energy almost completely depleted at this point. Even with all the battles they had fought in the past, never had either of them been quite this tired, save for final battles and they died in those. There was no way he was going to let them die here in this place, but it didn't make any sense. Why the hell were they losing energy? They weren't even using their powers!

Serena held up a shaky arm, pointing towards a door that she must have remembered as the exit.

Pulling them both to it as fast as he could manage, he kicked the double door open, both of the thick pieces of wood flying to either side into the night. Rain still poured from above, the night just as dark as they left it save for the occasional flash of light from the streaks of lightning.

"Darien...we have been here almost all night….but it still looks like before."

He shook his head, pulling her in closer to him. "Time seems to be stopped here."

She groaned, it slowly turning into an exhausted and manic laugh. "What do we do now?"

Looking behind them, he scanned the house, the disarray making his skin crawl. "Well, we can't stay here."

"Darien….I'm really….weak…"

Looking down at her, he noticed just how pale she had become. Lifting her up by her shoulders, he barely had the strength to get her to look him in the eyes. "Come on, Serena, we are almost out of here. Stay with me!"

She laughed again, a strange and sad sound. "We are nowhere close to getting out of here, Darien." She snaked her arms around his neck, slowly, using her remaining energy to pull him in close to her. "I love you, Darien."

He shook her, not hard and not enough to get her to release him. No, he wanted her close. "Stop it. We are not going to die here!"

She giggled, managing to press her lips against his in a soft caress. Her lips molded against his bottom lip, leaving a small drip of her sweet saliva. "Why don't you just tell me you love me, just because then."

Her eyes were hazy and he was finding it hard to focus his as well. Falling to his knees, they kneeled before one another, her falling with him. "I love you, Serena. I love you so much it hurts."

She smiled a devilish smile that had his slowed heart skipping a beat. "I bet you regret not sleeping with me sooner now Shields."

He couldn't help the small, sad chuckle that burned up his dry throat. "Yeah, I do."

Pulling her into his chest, he held her tight, waiting for their hearts to stop beating together. Bright white filled the air, like another lightning strike. But this time, the light lingered on and grew to such intensity, that it burned his eyes even while he held them tightly shut.

xXx

"Hey!...HEY!...Come on, you two! Snap out of it!"

There was a small stinging on her cheek. It was slight and easily ignored so she could go back to sleep. She was exhausted, after all. Whoever was shouting would just have to get over it and wait till she got a tight 12 hours in.

Then the stinging flashed across her face with high intensity, radiating down through her neck.

Eyes now wide open, she didn't see the dark, rain-filled night that she fell asleep to. Instead, she saw the splintered remains of her living room. Pieces of varying sizes of wood spread out over her couch; a couch that was now not much more than scraps of fabric and white fluff sticking through.

Turning her stiff neck, she looked into watery lavender eyes. "Jesus, Sere! You guys scared the SHIT out of us!"

She felt weak, just as she had when she last closed her eyes. It was as if she had been running in place for days without sleep or food. Raye stood over her, full fuku and blazing fire goddess energy humming around her. Just past her stood Mina and Amy, Amy typing away furiously while Mina glared over at her.

"Just what the hell happened? How did you two get drained like this?!"

Everything started to click in her mind, the haze of her exhaustion slowing her already slow thinking process. They had been attacked and the whole time they were in Rocky Horror Picture Show, their energy was being drained. That was why they were so tired at the end of it all!

Their fearless leader was flinging her fear off on her in the form of anger. "It was a blind and sudden attack, Venus. We did our best to defend ourselves…..Darien! Where is Darien?!" Wild eyes found him not far from her, lying still and silent in unconsciousness. "You couldn't wake him up too?!"

She crawled over to his lifeless body, glaring at Raye as she moved. She dared to give her a shrug. "He's not my responsibility…"

"What the HELL does that mean?!"

Leaning over him, she relaxed slightly at the sight of his chest moving, the air still flowing in and out of his lungs. "Darien….Darien wake up. We're home now."

He didn't stir and she braced herself for what she had to do next.

Her palm stung as it met his flesh at top speed. His head twisted to the left, eyes wide as soon as she struck him. "What the FUCK!"

The giggle that released gained his attention, his eyes visibly softening at the sight of her before grabbing her and pulling her roughly into his arms. "Hey, watch it, Prince. You break our Princess, I'll break your whole body!"

She glared over at Raye, finding Mina close behind and sharing a similar protective stance. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you? He is under your protection the same as I am!"

Mina huffed, "He has his own guards for that!"

Her head snapped back to Darien's, finding the same confused look on his face that mirrored hers. "What are you talking about?"

Serena felt a wash of energy flow into her, her powers that were drained returning to her body and replacing the fatigue. Someone had taken care of the monster, returning their strength.

Lita bounced into the house, right through the hole in the wall like it was the front door. "Okay, that nasty monster is now dusted."

Shock covered hers and Darien's faces again, Darien finding his words first. "You killed it...without Sailor Moon?"

The four of them smirked like it was just any other day. "Yeah well, it was electric-based and it's not like we haven't taken out the trash on our own before. Jeez, Sere, what did that thing do to the two of you?"

A shiver ran up her spine at the thought. Just what the hell did it do? To them and their world?

Taking a glance around, the girls soon relinquished their transformations, standing before them in what she knew was some of their nicest outfits.

"Wow, look at you guys! Were you all on dates or something?"

Now they were looking at her like she was the crazy one. Amy stepped forward, pulling out her computer as she did. "Maybe I should scan you two. Just to be safe."

Darien stood, pulling her up with him and then reaching over to gently shut Amy's computer. "Later, okay? We are both really tired. It's been one long night."

The looks they kept getting, it was as if they woke up speaking French. "Guys...it's only 5:30 pm."

"WHAT?!" They both screeched at the girls, causing all four of them to take a step back.

"Yeah, it took us 30 minutes from when Amy got the signal to get here and kill the beast."

A manic chuckle left both of them, the foursome taking a step closer to them. Raye gently grabbed her arm. "You should come stay with me tonight. Call your parents in the morning and tell them what happened. Well...most of it anyway."

Darien snatched her arm out of Raye's hold. "I got her tonight, Raye. You guys go on with your night."

She had expected a fight but her four sisters conceded quickly and they all carefully made their way to the door. Pausing, she sat and pulled on a pair of sneakers. Darien stood across from her putting his shoes back on also. Glancing down at herself, she had forgotten the "bunny" outfit she had been wearing before everything went upside down. It almost seemed modest, given she had spent the majority of her night running around in much less.

Standing, she gained Darien's attention. "I'm going to run upstairs and change."

His hand on her arm stopped her, pulling her back towards his appreciative gaze. "I think you look amazing."

Even with her near-nudity and him seeing her naked before, she still flamed with a blush that felt as if it covered her whole body.

Reaching behind her, his mouth brushing her ear, he pulled his jacket off the coat rack behind her. Her heart throbbed in her chest as his breath and jacket blanketed her shoulders. He stood so close to her, his chest gently pressed against hers. It was hard to know for sure what had been real last night, but one thing was for sure: Darien had clearly changed his feelings on proximity. He had her locked in his eyes, unable to pull away save for the occasional sneak glance at his mouth. Instead of kissing her as she hoped, he pulled away with a chuckle, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and taking them out the door.

The sound of sirens was close, but still far enough away to give them a relaxed moment. It was then that she saw them and instantly questioned the decision to not let Amy check them out.

Standing not so far away was none other than Endymion's old generals. All of them were alive and looking well as they swept up their dates….her Guardians.

"What is this?!"

Lita turned with a shocked and guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry, Sere, but it looked like you were in good hands with Darien. Did you want us to stay with you?"

The look on Nephrite's face was undeniable. The last thing the newly revived -newly to her anyway- wanted was to give up his date for even one night. Not too far away, Kunzite didn't hesitate to shove Mina into the car he stood next to. Mina fussed, but he just shut the door on her, silencing her and shooting Darien a smirk. Zoisite looked from them to Amy and back, grabbed in her hand and pulling in close to claim her while Jedite looked as if he was going to come to their 'aid'. But Raye shot him a death glare.

"Cape boy's got it, let's go!"

Darien tugged on her, bringing her into him again. "No, she's fine Lita. You guys have fun."

They watched as the four couples disappeared and they made a quick exit before the cops surrounded them. "What are you going to tell your parents?"

Still stunned, she kept her eyes to the pavement. "I don't know...that I wasn't there? The cops will handle calling them. I'll just...tell them I am with the girls. They will tell me to stay with one of them anyway."

He was silent, probably nodding to her response. The shock wore off, everything hitting her like a brick wall. "So, what the hell just happened? Are we even back in our own reality?!"

He gave her a nod, the Prince of Earth somehow knowing that they had in fact, returned home.

"Then, what is real? The generals returning? How is that possible!"

He smiled softly at her, the audacity of it all not bugging him in the slightest. "I have no clue, Serena."

She stopped them both, making sure she had his full attention. "And us...was that..did we…..was any of that real?"

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her feet off the ground and his lips inches from hers. "Why don't we go find out?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the brand new and never before read epilogue to come next! Stay tuned!


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the never before seen and read by no one Epilogue to Time Warped! Hope this answers some questions or makes more? Either way, I hope you enjoy! Happy Halloween!

* * *

**Epilogue**

_"A mental mind fuck can be nice." - Rocky Horror Picture Show_

A bowl of popcorn in her hold, she had her legs crossed with the salty treat in the middle. She was wearing his shirt and nothing else, the two of them camping out in the middle of his bed. On his back, he watched as she crunched, tossing one to him every now and then to catch in his mouth. He loved the little giggle she had every time, whether he caught it or not. It made the mess they were making worth it.

Popping another piece into the air, he shifted on the bed to catch it and she giggled softly. "Can you...explain it to me one more time?"

Most would probably be frustrated or lose all patience. He just found it adorable. "It's just a theory, Serena." She tilted her head at him, her eyes wide with curiosity and making him fold to her whim quickly. "There is a theory that there are multiple dimensions. All worlds like ours but different in their own way. No one really knows for sure and there's no proof it actually exists."

"Oh, I think we proved it!"

A grin split his face, making it hard for him to continue with a serious face, so he didn't. "Most believe that there is an infinite number and in each dimension, there is another version of ourselves."

She smirked at him. "I get that, we saw different versions of all our friends."

"They also say that if you travel to another dimension because you're existence in that dimension changes it, the balance has to be kept. So things will change in the dimension you came from."

This was only the third time he had explained it, waiting for it to all click in her mind. "So...what you're saying is, because we got sucked into that Rocky Horror Picture Show dimension...we changed this one?"

"Resulting in the appearance of four very alive generals."

White and fluffy, another piece of popcorn flew into her mouth, it crunching around inside as she thought. "Do you think...any of it will change back? Now that we have returned?"

The thought honestly had pressure squeezing his heart. And he could see it in her eyes, she feared the loss her friends would all face if they were to disappear again. "I really don't know. I'm sorry."

"Are we the only ones who know the truth? The girls seemed to be pretty chummy. As if they had never known a time without the generals."

"It would seem that we didn't just change lives but also history. The world we are now in, the generals never died with Beryl."

She froze, her eyes going wide on his. "What do you mean 'this world'?"

"We haven't been outside much, Serena. All we really know are these four walls. There could be more changes that we don't know. In fact, this could be a different dimension than the one we originate from." The fear was clear on her face and he sat up quickly, cupping her cheek and stroking the skin with his thumb. "Don't worry, I don't think we are in the wrong spot again. But we should expect the unexpected. You need to work on your poker face so we don't scare anyone."

"Hey! I have a great poker face!" He gave her a sideways glance and she caved quickly. "Okay, I have a terrible poker face. I don't like secrets!"

"And yet, you've kept being Sailor Moon secret for years now? Kept it from me for a while even?!"

"That's different. It could get people killed knowing the truth. And even though you were a _jerk_ I would never put you in danger."

Grabbing her thighs, he pulled her closer. "I'm not a jerk now am I?" Taking the popcorn bowl out of her lap, he set it out of his way and she slowly shook her head as she watched his movements. "I know I made us wait...but you do understand why, don't you?"

He was stroking her thighs, pressing hard circles into the insides with his thumbs. Serena nodded like she was in a trance. "I was too young…"

"Yeah, that's part of it. But when you got older and that didn't matter anymore, I still wanted to wait because...I knew once we started, I'd never want to stop."

She gently pulled his hands away to crawl, sitting on his lap. His hands returned, this time holding her hips and rubbing. "Guess it's a good thing we waited then because I don't want to stop either." Little fingers slowly unbuttoned her shirt, it splitting to reveal her beautiful body beneath. "How about you help me work on my poker face?" His brows knitted in confusion and she smirked. "I'm going to try and keep from telling you how much I enjoy this while you try and force it out of me."

With his hold on her hips, he pulled her up onto his belly so he could pull the sheet off himself. She pushed herself back once it was out of the way, rolling her hips on his until cock found its way back home inside her. He groaned and she remained silent, twisting her hips in an intoxicating manner. Back arched, she pushed him in deeper, the two of them as 'one' as they could possibly be.

His eyes permanently fixed to her, he watched as she lifted her hands to her hair, taking down what remained of her golden buns. Now carpeted with it, her silk strands a blanket, he felt overcome with his enamourment of her. But it didn't change the fact that she was cheating.

Running his hands up her, he forced himself to skip her breasts and grab her ribs, lifting and tossing her off. Now hanging dangerously on the edge of the bed, he quickly crawled over her, returning his cock before the chill of loss hurt. She bit her lip this time, him hammering into her fast and hard while her head dangled.

"Having a good poker face means keeping it up even when you're not in control." He rammed into her again and she whimpered. "Let's see how well you fair now, little bunny."

Still silent, he now took it as a personal challenge. He was going to make her moan. Scream. This was a very effective challenge, impressed with Serena for coming up with it so quickly. Because it had him digging deep to find passion he didn't even know he possessed while Serena worked on her game face, pretending it didn't feel as good as he knew it did.

All his weight on her hips, he grabbed her breasts, the size perfect as his hands encompassed them. He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs, watching her squirm from his 'assault' and then try to focus when he put one in his mouth to suck. With his pelvis against her clit and pressing hard and his shaft continuously rubbing up and down her walls, he knew she was enjoying it. Her lack of sounds didn't hide her continuous, warm, wetness as it started to coat his balls.

So he stopped, his tip at her dam, to reach between them and roll her clit around in his fingers. Her eyes were open, staring blankly at the wall behind her, trying to concentrate on anything but what he was doing to her. But her mouth was hanging open like a moan was coming out without sound. But he couldn't take it anymore, she had won.

Laying back over her, he cupped her cheeks to pull up her head and look at him. "You win. I need to hear you."

They said nothing else, bodies moving together now as Serena squealed and moaned. Quaking in seconds, she squeezed and trembled around him, his name on her lips as she came and taking him over the thin edge he was already on.

As if he would go somewhere, she wrapped arms and legs around him, holding him tight while the last of her orgasm flickered out. He did move, taking her with him, to set them in a less precarious position. She was drifting off, Serena's limit three times before she needed a nap from making love. He would have drifted off with her but he still had things on his mind.

They would have to figure out just how long the Shitennou had been...back. He wasn't sure if there was a way to do that without disrupting this dimension. He was sure this was the right one. Not really sure how he knew he simply assumed it had to be his powers as King of Ellison and Earth. Deep down in his bones, he knew this was the Earth in which he as both those things.

Still, seeing the Shitennou, alive and happy, had been a shock. A happy one but a shock regardless. He was sure it had to do with him and Serena messing around in that alternate dimension. Their very existence in another dimension would cause the balance to be disrupted. So it wasn't so much that he worried about being on the wrong Earth or dimension.

He worried about what else they changed.

For now, all he could do was wait for the other shoe to drop. As long as he had Serena and she was safe, there was nothing to fear. That was what he told himself as he pulled her into his arms and drifted off with her. Everything was right in this world as long as he had her in his arms.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, time travel and dimension travel are all theoretical anyway. If you don't like my hypothesis, then don't worry there's about a million more! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Probably post Chapter one tomorrow or early next week. I guess it will depend on the action this gets? Not saying "Oh if you guys read and review a lot I'll post" I mean that if there aren't a lot of people reading then I won't feel pressured to post soon. Just how it works for me, sorry!


End file.
